


Rain Down

by Josh_Isnt_Real



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_Isnt_Real/pseuds/Josh_Isnt_Real
Summary: Tyler Joseph, 19, runs away from home after he comes out, sorta, to his parents. They are not very pleased. He can't stay from home forever and he has nothing on him to help at all. No phone, no spare clothes, no money... and it had been raining for what feels like forever. Its not until he stops at a strangers house for help that he's truly been saved.





	1. Destroy Me

Tyler stood awkwardly in front of his parents, looking to his mother, then to his father. Hands tangling together nervously. Tyler nibbled at his lip, looking down at his mess of hands.

"Well? What is it Tyler?" Kelly spoke, no patience in her tone. She had been cooking dinner but noticed the way Tyler had been acting around them today.

Tyler took a deep breath. "I like guys." Tyler blurted, looking at them in shock, their expressions of shock mirrored his own.

"What?" His father spoke between clenched teeth. Tyler's heart beat so hard it felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and jump right into the boiling pot of spaghetti.

"I like-"

"We won't have that, not in this house. You don't know what you are even talking about Tyler." His mother, sharply interrupted. "You like women. You know what them.... gays are. Abominations." Kelly shook her head and began stirring the spaghetti to keep it from burning.

"No, mom, please listen... it's-"

"We won't have any faggots living under this roof Tyler! End of story! You are not gay!" Tyler cowered at his fathers raised voice.

Tyler's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I'm saying it one last time-" he hadn't even felt the sting at first, he just stumbling slightly, the blunt force of his mothers open palm smacking him caught him off guard.

"You aren't my son. You are a disgrace and an abomination." Tyler teared up under her hateful eyes. "My son is no faggot." Tyler timidly pressed his hand to his burning cheek. He didn't dare look at his father. "We don't support your decision to be gay."

"Decision?!" Tyler shouted, two hot tears fell to his cheeks. His vision still blurred with more heavy unreleased tears. "AS IF THIS WAS MY CHOICE? THAT ID-" Tyler raised his voice as anger filled him, he was slightly surprised, since it hit him so suddenly.

"I will not stand here and allow you to yell at my wife!" Chris yelled, stepped forward some, just enough to have Tyler flinching away. "You make me sick. Get out. Now."

"Make me." Tyler spoke strongly, wiping angrily at his tears. He watched as his mother snatched a picture off the wall. She brought it close to his face. She pointed at him in the picture. He was smiling so wide, beaming actually. His arm was lazily thrown around Kelly's shoulders.

"You aren't a Joseph. My son wouldn't have done this to me." She whispered, words dripping with venom. She brought the picture, face down, onto the counter. She watched Tyler's face as she smashed it before him. Little glass crystals came up, scraping his cheek lightly. Two little red lines forming.

He gasped, watching with horror. He backed away slowly, unable to look at their faces. He barely noticed the cuts. He didn't even realize them until salty tears stung them. His breath trembled and shook as he exhaled. His lungs burned.

He shook his head and bolted for the door. He didn't look back, not once, as he burst into tears. His mind tortured him by putting things they had said to him on repeat.

God loves him still... right? He had to.

                               •

Tyler had been walking for 15 minutes. 26 minutes. 43 minutes. No phone. No coat. Nothing but his skinny jeans, vans and a simple t-shirt. It had begun pouring 33 minutes ago. He only knew that since he took tortured himself by counting every minute. He wasn't sure where to go. He didn't have money on him for anything.

It was already getting dark. He couldn't believe he even came out... sorta. Especially to his parents. They weren't pleased with his ""decision" to be gay". As if he'd had a choice in the matter. Love is not a choice. They didn't believe that.

Shouts still rung in his ears as he ran deeper into the suffocating, pouring rain. A sob escaped his lips and he quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard. Tyler sighed in relief. You think the rain would have been like a new start, washing him clean, but it soaked him to the bones.

Tyler grew sick of the cold. He trembled, hot tears mixing with the cold ones that slid freely down his flush pink cheeks. He slowly, cautiously approached one of the last few houses on this already desert street. The house was made like a cabin. The steps creaked beneath his feet, causing him to flinch away.

He took a deep, trembling breath and hurried up the three short steps and knocked. He hugged himself, palms rubbing at his upper arms in order to try and warm himself. He bounced on his feet impatiently before knocking again, harder. His knocking stopped abruptly as the door swung open, leaving his closed fist in mid air.

His breath left him at the sight of the man before him. Tyler just stared. I mean _stared_. He didn't say anything. The only noise he made was the sound of his teeth chattering. He panted softly, the cold was literally suffocating him. The man looked tyler over, a frown settled on his face.

"Dude what happened..?" He asked hesitantly, Tyler could tell that this guy didn't want to know. Tyler hugged himself tighter, looking down at his feet. He heard a sigh come from across him. "Come on then. You are gonna get a cold." He scolded.

A warm hand grabbed Tyler's wrist and pried his hand from his arm before forcing him inside. Tyler stood by the door, watching the man turn away and leave the room. For what? He didn't know. Tyler looked over immediately to the fireplace. He watched the fire dance, listened to it crackle and pop quietly.

Tyler heard someone clear their throat. He looked over and saw the man standing in a doorway. "You need to get out of those clothes.. uhm.. you can wear something of mine but I don't know if it'll fit-"

"It's okay, thank you." Tyler shook his head, quick to interrupt the man. He watched the man turn and walk back into the room. Tyler sighed softly. Tyler stalked closer to the doorway in which the guy had disappeared off into. "What is your name?" Tyler spoke up, watching josh dig through his dresser of, well, clothes.

"Joshua. Joshua Dun. But please, call me Josh." Josh turned to face him. He held a shirt and pants. Josh smiled kindly, walking to Tyler. "What's your name?" Josh held out the clothes toward Tyler.

"Tyler.. uhm..." tears filled his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from breaking right there. He felt arms wrap around him.

"Crap, dude, hey... it's alright..." Josh spoke soothingly, but felt awkward. His hand pat awkwardly at Tyler's back. "Shhh... it's okay, it's okay... come on, let's go to the bathroom. You need to get warmed up." Josh looked to Tyler's face,

Tyler could see the concern there, the sadness. It made him cry even harder. He felt an arm curl around his shoulders. Tyler sniffled and looked down to hide his face from Josh. This isn't what he had planned. Josh lead Tyler to the bathroom. Only leaving his side to run a hot bath.

"What happened there?" Josh asked quietly, his voice slightly muffled by the loud running water. Josh lifted a hand and gestured to his own cheek, where the cut on Tyler's cheek was. Tyler caved in on himself, shaking his head. "Hey, hey, we don't have to talk about it... it's okay..." josh reassured him.

"Just... uhm... I'll heat something up for you... shampoo is here," he pointed to a bottle in the corner of the shower on the bath ledge. "Towels are here." He opened a small door in the corner of the room. Tyler simply nodded.

"Thank you so much." His voice was so quiet Josh barely caught it. Josh smiled, nodding. He patted Tyler's shoulder before leaving the room quietly. Tyler looked down at the clothes he held.

                             •

Josh sighed quietly, rubbing at his forehead as he thought. He wished he knew what happened to this kid. He set down another bowl of soup, for himself so he could eat with Tyler and hopefully get to know him better.

He looked to the table and went wide eyed, just realizing the set up of dinner had it looking like they were having a special romantic date thing. Josh grunted and smacked his forehead. "Idiot." He grumbled under his breath.

                             •

Tyler shrugged on Josh's shirt. It wasn't much bigger on him than his regular shirts, same with the pants. Tyler dried his hair and watched numbly as the water drained. His teeth still chattered together, and his breathing shuddered every time he inhaled and exhaled deeply enough. He cried that hard.

Tyler hated how weak he was. His fingers came up to skim the two thin slices on his cheek. It didn't hurt as much now. He picked up his soaked clothes and damp towel. He gingerly cracked open the door and peeked out. He didn't see Josh at first but once he stepped out of the bathroom, Josh came into sight.

Josh looked at him, causing Tyler to look down at the clothes he was holding. "Uhm... what should I do with these?" He asked quietly. He heard a laugh come from josh, and it was so lovely. It did things to him deep down. He didn't like it one bit. Tyler looked up, blinking at the smiling man.

"Right.. sorry, here I'll take those..." Josh instantly cleared his throat at Tyler's bewildered expression. He approached Tyler and gently took the clothes from him. "I heated up some soup my mom brought over to me yesterday... I hope you don't mind..."

"Are you kidding? That's awesome, thank you Josh." Tyler wanted to ignore how Josh's eyes lit up, but he couldn't. He shuffled quietly past josh. He went to the table and pulled out a chair. He looked down to the bowl of steaming soup. "Is this one mine?"

"O-oh yeah, whatever one you want." Josh smiled warmly at Tyler before walking off to do something with the clothes. Tyler bit his lip, unsure of how this was to all play out. He yawned, all this drama and crying took a lot out of him.

Tyler stood there, waiting for Josh's return before sitting down into the chair. Josh didn't speak, not wanting to upset Tyler. That much was obvious. Tyler looked into his bowl, staring at his broken reflection.

All that could be heard was Tyler drinking the broth left over in his bowl, he didn't mean to be loud but he couldn't stop the slurping noises. Josh stared at Tyler's Adam's apple as it slid up and down with each swallow of broth. Tyler's head was falling back to help the spare drops run out of the bowl, into his mouth.

"I can get you more if you would like-" a phone ringing interrupted Josh. He frowned, unsure of who would even be calling. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." Josh stood, chair sliding back. He left the room. Tyler sighed, stomach full.

Tyler smiled faintly for the first time in hours. He rose to his feet and quietly walked over and around the couch. The heat from the fire started to reach him. He looked at the dark leather couch before carefully sitting on it. He tucked his feet beneath him and curled up. He leaned slightly against the arm of the couch.

                             •

"Hey sorry about-" Josh stopped in his tracks, looking at the back of Tyler's head which was lulling slightly to the side. It took him a second to hear Tyler's soft breaths. Josh walked around the couch, careful not to wake up Tyler.

He sighed softly, smiling faintly as he looked at Tyler. Tyler was completely passed out. Josh really wish he knew what happened to him. He bit his lip, running his fingers through his mess of brown curls. He laughed softly and shook his head, telling himself to worry about it later.

Josh carefully slipped an arm around Tyler, just in the middle of his back. He snaked his other arm under Tyler's knees. He lifted him, surprised at how light he was. Tyler barely stirred in his sleep, only moving to curl further into Josh's chest.

Josh looked down the best he could at Tyler's angelic face while he slept. Tyler's fingers curled into Josh's shirt, holding onto him. Josh bit his lip, backing from the couch and turning, heading down one of the halls to take Tyler to a spare bedroom right across from his own.

Josh laid Tyler down carefully, watching him turn onto his side and cuddle into the spare pillow. Josh hated himself for wanting to kiss this boy. He just met him! Ugh. Josh tucked Tyler in, shaking his head at his own thoughts and foolishness.

He made sure Tyler was at least comfortable before turning and heading towards the door. Josh looked back at Tyler just as he stepped out into the hall. He stared at Tyler's face for longer than necessary and silently closed the bedroom door.

                         ~

_________________________________

I hope this wasn't too dry or boring. I just dragged my way through this and I am exhausted lol if it sucks, lemme know. Hate is welcome! Ttyl fam


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter lol who needs a summary?
> 
> Oh? A trigger warning I guess? Nothing happens but like, suicidal thoughts from the one and only, lovely Blurryface.

Tyler slept peacefully that night. It was odd for him. He'd never slept so... well? He didn't exactly know how to put it. He sat up in the bed, his back to the headboard. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs. He sighed, resting his head onto his knees. He was well rested, sure, but he still felt like he could sleep for the next thirty years. He closed his eyes as unwanted thoughts nose dived into his mind. It honestly hit him like a truck, the tears. He couldn't stop. He pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle the sobs that bubbled up unexpectedly.

  
_You faggot.  
  
Kill yourself.  
  
Your parents would feel better if you were dead.  
  
Find some pills, Tyler.  
  
Using a razor could get messy.  
  
You are an abomination.  
  
God hates you.  
  
Kill. Yourself.  
  
Do the world a favor._  
  
The thoughts never stopped. They continued to flood and invade his mind. He held his head in his hands so hard that it felt like there was a thousand pounds of pressure there. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. There was someone else here, other than him. A knock interrupted his thoughts. Everything had stopped. It got quiet. Everything okay up there? He asked silently, speaking to his close... friend? Blurryface. He didn't like the fact that Blurryface decided to just... go away so suddenly. Usually the thoughts don't stop. He keeps talking on and on.  
  
"Tyler?" the voice was so quiet, Tyler barely heard it. He wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Y-yea?" Tyler quickly swiped at his tears. He sniffled, not getting far with that because his nose was all stuffy. "You can come in..." Tyler let his legs slide out straight in front of him. He looked down at his wringing hands that rested in his lap. He didn't look up when the door opened. He heard the shuffling of feet as they made a single step into the room.  
  
"I uh, made breakfast. I made a lot of food... I didn't know if you liked eggs.. or if you liked pancakes..." Tyler smiled at his hands, that shy smile he couldn't help.  
  
"Thank you... that's really considerate of you." Tyler laughed softly, looking up and gasping. Josh's gaze was so intense, Tyler froze, laugh dying. "...what...?" he whispered, lips parted. He felt so hot suddenly. He felt like he couldn't breathe. What is this? Tyler licked his lips, desperately trying to ignore the fact that Josh's eyes glanced at his lips. Josh cleared his throat suddenly, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Breakfast is getting cold." With that, he turned and left, closing the door with a gentle click. Tyler just stared at the door, wide eyed. He didn't know what that was. He never experienced that before. Tyler looked around, almost like he was lost, before clambering up out of bed. He stopped suddenly, mouth wide open. He fell asleep on the couch. A blush rushed to his cheeks. Josh. Carried. Him. To. Bed. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. Tyler panicked silently.

  
                     ~  
  
"So you carried me to bed last night." Tyler spoke up. He didn't look at josh at all. He just pushed his egg around. He heard a sudden, odd sound. Josh choked on his pancake. Tyler looked up, watching Josh cough and sputter. Josh was wide eyed. Tyler laughed quietly, lifting his fork to his lips. "Did you enjoy it?" He teased lightly. He chewed the egg, watching Josh with amusement. Josh was blushing and downing half his cup of water.  
  
The glass hit the table with a loud clank. Louder than necessary. "Yes. I did.-- Carry you to bed." He added quickly. "No. Tyler. I didn't enjoy it, I was just doing you a favor. You would have a severe stiff back right now. Thanks to me, you don't." Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler, glaring. He tried playing it off that he was doing it out of the kindness of his heart.  
  
"Yes. Thanks to you." Tyler smirked, shaking his head. He couldn't help but feel a little let down at his response. Tyler looked up, watching Josh run a hand through his thick, delicious brown curls. God, how Tyler wanted to do that himself-what?--. His eyes fell to his plate, staring at the other untouched egg. Dippy eggs.  
  
"We should talk about what happened last night..." Josh slowly began. His voice was cautious. Tyler didn't look up at him. "I need to know. You came here... nothing with you, it was raining like crazy! You have cuts on your cheek. I still don't know your last name. What happened?" Tyler stilled. The room felt like it began closing in on him. A lie. He never thought to come up with one. The air was ripped from his lungs. "Tyler?" Josh's voice was filled with worry, obviously alert.  
  
Tyler's throat felt dry. He couldn't speak, he didn't know how to. His hands gripped the arms of the chair. He hated lying. The memories, thoughts, rushed in like a dam breaking open. He didn't want to discuss him being disowned for being a faggot. What if Josh turned him away? Showed him the same treatment? No. He'd lie. He had to. "M-my name is Tyler Joseph." He croaked. His voice came out rough and crackled. "I ran from home." He whispered.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Josh rub at his forehead. Stress. "Ran away from home? God. The cops will be looking for you... you didn't... do anything did you? I'm not holding a criminal under my roof am I?" Josh joked, only to try and lighten the mood and help Tyler from being so tense.  
  
Tyler laughed, but it held no humor. "I'm 19. No, I didn't do anything. I am just." He took a deep breath. "A terrible person, and I deserved what I got. The cops aren't after me." He looked up hesitating. "Nobody will be looking for me. I don't have a family, or home... I do not have any belongings. If you want, I can go." Tyler was mid standing when Josh spoke up.  
  
"No! No, please don't go, it's fine. You can stay here... I could use your company. It's dull around here. I will take your word, obviously." He laughed nervously before sighing softly as Tyler sat back down. "I don't see how you are a terrible person. You... well, I don't really know you. You are really quiet and clearly shy." Tyler felt the invisible weight lift off his shoulders. He sighed loudly as he relaxed in his chair.  
  
“Thank you.” Tyler whispered, looking at his hands which rested in his lap.  
  
“Hey, let's go do something.” Josh spoke, joyful. His tone was one of obvious trying to distract Tyler from his thoughts. Obvious with trying to cheer him up.  
  
                       •  
  
  
Tyler giggled quietly, turning slowly for Josh.  
  
“Hmmm….” Josh approved quietly. “I like it. It… uhm, looks good on you.” Josh was blushing, it caused Tyler to smile even wider. He looked down, running his fingers over the silk like material. The black shined, catching the light. Tyler laughed softly, all giddy. His mother would never allowed him to wear something like this. His fingers came up to toy with the bow attached to the collar of his sleeveless top.  
  
They continued walking, both of them snickering at the looks people were giving them since they were shopping in the girls section. Tyler gasped, stopping. He looked at a leather crop top that hung on a rack among other tops.  
  
“You aren't gonna buy that are you….? Josh asked hesitantly, eying the crop top. Granted, Josh was paying for the stuff Tyler wanted, but still. How else would he word the sentence? Tyler pouted, but not for long as Josh piped up. Guilt on his face. “I-I mean, it will look good on you… you should buy it.” Tyler laughed, shaking his head. Josh smiled sheepishly.  
  
“I won't buy it, but can I try it on and model it for you?” Tyler bit his lip. He noted the way josh had stopped breathing. He just blinked a few times.  
  
“Uhm. Sure.” Josh cleared his throat, smiling innocently. This was wrong. So so wrong.

                      •

  
Tyler giggled quietly. “Ok… so…. Wait no! Don't look… Hold on.” He'd done this like six times on purpose to Josh. He loved hearing Josh's sigh of frustration. Tyler even had on a pretty choker on. Black with dangling silver jewels hanging from it. He looked in the mirror, checking himself over before he stepped out of the little room. He was nervous, beyond nervous. He hoped nobody he knew would be here.  
  
Josh stared at Tyler, looking him over slowly. “The choker…” he swallowed. “Wasn't even… a part of the modeling…” Josh was breathless. Tyler grinned, doing a 360 for Josh. He yelped as Josh stepped at him, forcing him back into the room.  
   
Josh walked to him, forcing him in general to walk backwards. Tyler stumbled, groaning softly as his back hit the wall. Josh pinned his body against Tyler's.  
  
“What game are you playing Tyler?” Josh practically growled. Tyler swore all the blood in his body rushed to his crotch because he was already getting hard.  
  
“G-game?” Tyler stuttered out. He bit his lip as he felt Josh's leg slot between his own. He moaned softly at the friction his leg caused.  
  
“What are you trying to do?” Josh whispered harshly. His nose a few inches from Tyler's. Calloused hands slid up Tyler's stomach, sliding up and under the leather crop top. “Is this what you wanted…?” He asked quietly. Tyler squeaked, head falling back against the wall. His eyes fell shut. He never knew he _needed_ such a touch before. He moaned, loving the feel of Josh's hands on his body.  
  
He gasped, whining softly at the loss of Josh's touch. He opened his eyes and snapped his mouth shut. He pouted. “What…?” He blurted in a daze. He blinked, watching as Josh left the changing room.  
  
“Josh!” Tyler called out after him, following him at a quick pace. He still had a hardon and was dealing with that the best he could. The tightness of his skinny jeans didn't help. Not to mention he left the store without paying for what he was wearing. He wasn't thinking about that. “Josh! Please!” Tyler whined, still trying to walk fast after him.  
  
Tyler ran past Josh to the car, not getting that far ahead. He leaned his back against the car door, blocking Josh's way. He panted softly, wincing at the pain in his cock.  
  
“Tyler. Move. Please.” Josh frowned, keys ready to unlock the door. “I'm sorry for what I did, now can you move?” Josh spoke, it was impatient.  
  
“No. What was that? I'm not moving until we discuss that. Why did you stop?” Tyler crossed his arms.  
  
“Tyler. I'm warning you. Move. I am not discussing this. Nothing happened. I was simply showing you how you could be taken advantage of if you don't dress properly.” Josh lied. He couldn't admit to Tyler that he simply lost control. Tyler looked hot in his little gettup, Josh needed to touch him.  
  
“I'll dress how I want.” He tugged at the choker and broke it with one tug, he carelessly let it drop to the ground. Josh sighed, staring at it for a few seconds before looking up. “Maybe you should learn to have manners. Don't turn me into the victim in this. You came at me. I was simply modeling for you.” Tyler glanced around, suddenly forgetting where he was.  
  
“Move!” Josh growled, glaring at Tyler. “It won't happen again. I'm sorry. Move.” He scowled.  
  
“Know that I'm moving because I don't want people seeing me like this.” He was obviously irritated. He walked around the car, waited for Josh to hit the unlock button, before he threw open the car door and carefully got in. His erection was still being an ass. He wanted Josh's hands on him again. He didn't bother looking at Josh as he got in.

                        •

  
That entire car ride back was in silence. Tyler's _issue_ was gone. He rested his head against the glass window. He hated this tension, he hated that Josh is acting like this. Tyler liked it. So did Josh. Didn't he?  
  
He… can't be straight. Not after that, he didn't seem bothered by doing it to Tyler. Another man. Tyler was never touched by anyone but friends and family. Nobody ever ran their hands over his body like he was art or something. He can't explain it... it was just. He sighed. So intimate. He craved for those hands to be on him again.  
  
“Dude.” Josh broke the silence. He looked over at Tyler nervously. “Why are you crying?” Josh sounded panicked… or concerned?  
  
“Cryin-” he felt his cheeks, wiping them and drying them. “Oh… it's nothing.” He was shocked. He didn't realize he'd been crying. From his feelings getting played, he is now sexually frustrated, and josh was being cold. But now he is concerned. He wanted to rip his hair out.  
  
“It isn't nothing.” Josh sat back once the car was put into park. He turned the keys in the engine, listening to it hum quietly into nothing. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean… to get that way with you in the store.” Josh sighed. Tyler fiddled with his hands in his lap.  
  
“It isn't that. Really. I'm fine, we are fine. It's nothing. Let it go.” Tyler muttered, the door swung open and he struggled some but he got out of the car. He heard Josh's sigh of obvious frustration before he closed the car door behind him. He walked up the stairs and waited at the door for Josh.

                        •

  
  
“So, are you hungry?” Josh asked once they stood in the kitchen.  
  
Not for food. “Yes, actually… thank you for the clothes.” Tyler looked down at the leather top he was still wearing. Josh bought him a few tops, and some pants. “We didn't pay for this…. I am going to change.” Tyler didn't wait for his response before leaving the room.

                       •

  
“Yea.. He's only been here for a day. No, I don't know if he wants me to tell you that… Debby, don't push it. No. you can't come over, I don't-- here he comes. I gotta go.” Josh grunted and hung up the phone. He set down his phone and looked up at Tyler. He stood in the doorway, he wouldn't look at Josh. Guilt filled Josh, he wish he could have taken back what happened. “Tyler, please, look at me.”  
  
Tyler's eyes flicked up to Josh's face, and he frowned at Tyler's haunted expression. “Touch me again please.” Tyler whispered, so so broken. It actually made Josh want to cry.  
  
“Tyler. I can't, I'm-”  
  
“What? Straight? Are you really? Because when you... when you-.” He stopped short, not even feeling the need to say more. He folded his arms, glaring at josh. The look alone and the venom in his voice was enough to have him flinching.  
  
“I am. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Debby.” Josh copied Tyler's expression, folding his arms. He only lied a little. He was bi.“Are you straight? I noticed that you enjoyed what happened earlier.” Not to mention him wearing a crop top, or the fact they were in the girls section. Hey, Josh was all for gender rules being broken but I mean, Tyler was such a twink. There, he said it.  
  
Tyler's arms dropped. “So what if I did? I haven't really had contact with anyone in a while….” he muttered, Josh automatically felt guilty.  
  
“So you got hard because of it?” he teased. He didn't care, he thought it was hot anyway.  
  
“I'm a _faggot_ okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'll tell you then. I liked your touch cause it's the first man I've ever had touch me that way, and yea, so I think you're attractive… granted we met early last night… I'm sorry. It wasn't like I chose this. I didn't want this! I didn't chose this!”  
  
Tears were falling rapidly down his cheeks, Josh felt his heart breaking just at the sight of him. “I know I'm an abomination, I know I know…” Tyler rambled on, hands coming up to cover his face. He cried into his hands, just falling apart. “Please don't hate me…” he whispered, not moving his hands from his face.  
  
Josh frowned and urgently went to Tyler, wrapping his arms around him. He felt the sobs as they wracked his body. “Hey, Tyler, look at me.” He waited until Tyler slowly removed his hands away from his face. “You aren't an abomination. I don't think there is anything wrong with it. I don't care if you are into men alright, I don't hate you.”  
  
He hugged Tyler tightly, so tight he figured Tyler was suffocating. He heard soft hiccups come from him. Tyler slowly wrapped his arms around Josh and cried into his shoulder. He shook still.  
  
“You are safe here. Okay? You are free to stay here, however long.” His hand came up to wipe Tyler's stray tears. He'd stopped crying, but he still sniffled quietly. “Everything is okay.”  
  
“You are the first person I came out to. Kinda. I only told my parents that I liked guys.. I never, uhm.. referred to myself as…” Tyler hesitated. “Gay…” he smiled shyly, it was slightly sad. It caused Josh's heart to flutter.  
  
“Well thank you, I guess.” Josh laughed quietly, he took a deep breath. Parents. Tyler's said he didn't have family. He wondered what happened there, with them then. He decided he wouldn't press it though. He moved his head back some to get a good look at Tyler. “You alright now that you got that out of your system?” He grinned, watching Tyler laugh. He was adorable, josh had to secretly admit.

                       ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good lol I personally hated it but then again I hate everything I write. I hope I ended this well and did a good job. Sorry for it being short but my writers block was pretty severe. I don't have any plot to build from and my motivation to write is dryer than the Sahara desert lol


	3. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// 
> 
> Tyler getting cut by accident and liking it kinda? Sorry I'm bad at this... read with caution.

_A loud, demonic screech ripped through the air, startling Josh and Tyler. A deafening sound was made as the door was kicked in, flying right off its hinges. Tyler gasped, stumbling back some in obvious fright. Josh stood, frozen and paralyzed with fear. A wicked grin rested upon Blurryface’s face. Sharp jagged teeth exposed for them to see. Tyler swallowed harshly. The name left his mouth, causing Blurryface to whip around and glare at him._

  
_“Tyler… what's going on?” Josh's voice was trembling as he watched Tyler's practical twin… oh so evil looking twin… approach Tyler. “What have you brought here?” He yelled in panic, eyes wide. Tyler swore he could see Josh's heart beating harshly behind his shirt._

  
_“I-.” His voice was cut of by a sharp squeak as Blurryface’s hand ripped into his chest. His hand tightened around Tyler's heart. The breath left him and he watched the grin spread on his evil twins face. Tears fell rapidly down his cheeks in pain and fear, so much fear. He's never been more terrified in his life. He quickly brought his hands up to grab at Blurryface’s wrist but it was no use._

  
_A deep laugh slipped past Blurry’s lips at the sight of Tyler. Josh didn't do anything. He stared. Josh's eyes bled black and the walls began to decay and melt and peel away into nothing but reality. Tyler screamed, a horrible sound. And with a sickening sound of ribs breaking and muscles being stretched and torn and the awful sound of skin ripping, Tyler's heart was stripped from him. His body crumpled to the floor._

  
Tyler woke with a start, tears trailing down his cheeks. His hand flew up to land over his heart and he swore he couldn't feel it beating. He felt so numb and empty. His shirt clung to him with sweat. His hair was matted to his forehead. Tyler panted softly, looking around. A sob left his lips as he remembered bits and pieces of the horrid nightmare. His hand went to his forehead. He fell back, looking up at the ceiling.

  
When he finally regained his breath, he slowly got out of the bed. He didn't even know what time it was. He cracked open the door and peeked out. It was pitch black down the hallway. He crept past Josh's door and kept going down the hallway, stumbling. His hands were outstretched, sliding against the wall. He wanted to cry with happiness when he found a light switch. He flicked on the light and found himself in the kitchen.

  
Tyler sighed, opening up cabinets to try and find the cups. His hands shook, still on edge after the nightmare. He urgently turned on the faucet. He needed water, his throat burned like claws had dug their way down. Shaking hands brought the cup up to his lips. He cringed as the glass clanked against his teeth.  _Just take it slow_. He closed his eyes as the cold water ran down his throat. He bit his lip gently and sat the glass down onto the counter.

  
He swore he heard someone whisper his name. He swung around, but nobody was there. _God_. He needed to calm his nerves. He wanted to scream and cry out of frustration. His hands trembled as they reached for the cup. He wished this wasn't water. He was sure there wasn't alcohol in the house anyway. He gasped as the glass slipped from his grip, shattering on impact as it hit the floor. The water splashed and spread out. His eyes envisioned the water transitioning to a deep red and spreading like his blood would after he'd scrubbed his body raw and bloody in the shower. He wanted Blurryface gone. He couldn't stand the fact that he could still feel his hands on him as if he'd been actually touched by him. He was so angry. Just at everything. He cried quietly, not out of hurt or sadness, just annoyance and anger.

  
He knelt down and started picking up the pieces of glass. No, he didn't flinch as it cut him. He didn't try to pick up the glass carefully. He wanted the pain. Craved it and hated himself for it. He rushed to pick up the glass, the water turning red for real this time. His body shook as he was hunched over. He hadn't heard the footsteps as they approached him.

  
“Tyler…?” A very sleepy voice came from above him. “Crap, Tyler.” Josh muttered, kneeling down in front of him quickly. “Put down the glass, I'll get it… look at all this blood, Tyler, stop.”

  
“I need to clean this up. I gotta fix this…” he muttered, not exactly there at the moment. Rough hands grabbed his wrists, startling him. He paid attention now. He looked up to see a face filled with worry and eyes that were tired.

  
“You're hurting yourself. Stop. It's okay. I'll get it.” Josh soothed, a sad little frown on his face. Josh turned tyler's hands slightly so the glass pieces would fall back onto the ground. Tyler winced at the tiny shards of glass in his skin. His mind finally registered the pain. “Cmon. Let's get you cleaned up. This can wait.” Josh slowly got to his feet, bringing Tyler with him. Tyler sniffled quietly.

  
“I'm sorry…”

  
Josh looked shocked “Sorry?” Josh paused a second. “Oh, Tyler please… it's fine. It was just a cup. Your health is more important.” He cleared his throat. He pointed to the edge of the tub. “Sit… please.” Josh waited for Tyler to sit. “Keep your hands like this.” Tyler's arms were outstretched and his bloodied palms were face up. “Good. Now I'll be back.” Tyler nodded. He nibbled on his lip. He didn't want to talk. He felt wrong and just felt horrible? He was bad at his emotions.

  
Josh came back with a first-aid kit, peroxide, and tweezers. He sighed, getting onto his knees before Tyler. He set the things down before grabbing Tyler's wrists gently to look at his hands. “What happened?” Josh spoke softly, looking up at Tyler's face.

  
“I… I just dropped it… I don't know what happened.” Tyler stammered, shaking his head. Josh sighed, nodding.

  
“This might hurt.” Josh mumbled. He let go of Tyler's hand and grabbed the tweezers.

  
                      •

  
Josh bit his lip, looking at Tyler's bleeding hand.  _He is so unfazed by all this blood. By the pain. I'd be losing my mind… J_ osh removed a slim, tiny shard out of Tyler's hand. “Sorry.” He muttered, focusing on Tyler's hand. He didn't want to hurt Tyler at all. Ever. He cringed as he pulled another little glass crystal from Tyler's hand. He looked up at Tyler when he heard a soft pained noise. There were tears falling down Tyler's cheeks. Sadness squeezed at Josh's heart. “Oh Tyler.” Josh frowned, feeling even worse when a soft hiccup left his lips when he inhaled.

  
“I-it's okay… keep going.” Tyler whispered. He lifted his free hand and used the back of his wrist to wipe at his wet cheek.

  
“I can take you to a hospital…? They can do better I'm sure.” Josh offered, he didn't like Tyler crying.

  
“No… oh. No It's fine.. it's just everything, in general, I guess. It's not just the pain, yknow?” Josh knew that feeling. But he understood now. He still hated to see Tyler cry.

  
“Cry as much as you need to, tyler.” Josh smiled faintly, he knew Tyler needed this. Josh sighed. “Stay still.” He whispered, his face scrunched up as he cringed. He pulled a final shard from Tyler's hand. “Keep this here.” Josh rested Tyler's arm on his leg, his palm face up. Josh shifted only to begin on the other hand.

  
                      •

 

  
He sat on a stool in the kitchen, watching Josh make tea and coffee. Tyler doesn't like coffee a whole lot. He played timidly with the bandages on his hands. Josh washed his hands and did a really good job, actually. Definitely marriage material. He stared at Josh's back as he poured their drinks. “Thank you… I'm sorry…. for the cup. And well, waking you up.” Tyler nibbled his lip. Josh simply shook his head and turned to face Tyler.

  
“Stop apologizing. It's alright. What happened?” Tyler jumped when josh set the cups down, it was ridiculous how tense Tyler was. How jumpy he was in general.

  
“I had a nightmare… and I just wanted a drink…” Tyler's shaking hands held the hot cup of tea. “I thought I heard something and… I dropped the cup.” He sipped the sweet, warm tea. “Thank you for this.”

  
He saw Josh shake his head from the corner of his eye. “It's no problem, honestly…” Tyler looked over at him, Josh was checking his phone for the time. “Let's go somewhere. The sun hasn't come up yet.” Josh already finished his coffee. Tyler bit his lip.

  
“Sure… where will we go?” Tyler asked, he couldn't keep the nervousness out of his voice. He stood, watching Josh. Josh took his cup and Tyler's and gently rested them into the sink.

  
“You will see.” Josh laughed, leaving the room and Tyler to stand in the dimly lit room. He was paranoid. Okay, he was scared of the dark. He found that so embarrassing. But the catch is, he isn't scared of the darkness, he's scared of what lurks in it. He sighed in relief when Josh came back. “It's not that cold out, I'm sure you'll be fine.” He walked to the door, watching Tyler and waiting for him to follow. Tyler huffed and walked with Josh towards his car.

  
                       •

  
Josh had parked the car, looking over to the sleeping boy in the passenger seat. He reached over, hesitantly, and let his knuckles brush over Tyler's cheek. Tyler's eyelashes fluttered, Josh blushed and let his hand fall. He looked quickly to the steering wheel. “We are here.” Josh spoke quietly, smiling. He looked back over to Tyler who was looking anxiously at their surroundings. He had a small smile on his lips.

  
They were parked at a lake, fireflies were glowing and twinkling through the faint darkness. Josh knew the sun would be rising in about 12 minutes. He smirked at Tyler before opening the car door and stepping out. Josh walked towards the edge of the lake, careful not to fall in. He looked over towards Tyler as he walked to stand beside him.

  
“I come here to think…,” Josh spoke quietly, he looked towards the lake again. He watched a dragonfly nose dive at the lake before flattening out so it wouldn't crash land into the water. Tyler must of saw it too cause he leaned forward some to get a closer look.

  
It was so peaceful. The reflection of fireflies flying above the lake make the area glow more. Tyler and Josh gasped at the same time as the sky began to turn a pinkish red color. After a few moments of silence, Josh spoke.

  
“Are you okay?” Josh asked, glancing at Tyler who was currently awestruck.

  
“A lot better now… thanks for this Josh.” Tyler smiled, looking back towards the sunrise. Josh swore he felt his heart flutter just at that smile. He sighed softly, nodding.

  
“How are your hands?” His eyes didn't leave Tyler's face.

  
“Oh… they are better.” He smiled shyly, looking down at his bandaged hands.

  
“I guess we shouldn't have watched that scary movie. Maybe you wouldn't have been so jumpy,” Josh sighed, frowning. He didn't mind watching the scary movie, especially when Tyler fell asleep halfway through, his head had fallen onto Joshs shoulder. Josh involuntarily laughed. Tyler eyed him suspiciously.

  
“What?” Tyler grinned, ignoring the red sun that began peaking above the horizon.

  
“Nothing, nothing.” Josh laughed harder at Tyler's pout. Tyler rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

  
Tyler and Josh sat after a few more minutes, sitting comfortably close to each other as they watched the sun rise steadily. Tyler loved the mornings. It simply meant that night was dead and that he'd made it another day.


	4. Forgotten

Tyler has been asleep on the couch for hours. After he passed out curled up to Josh, he carried him to his truck and drove home. He didn’t want Tyler too far in case. Yeah. In case. Josh decided that’s what he’d keep telling himself. He rushed to the door when he heard a soft knock. He quickly opened the door, sighing in relief at the sight of Debby. He engulfed her in his arms, kissing her temple.

 

“Thank God you’re here.” Josh whispered, his hands came up to hold her face. He smiled crookedly at her.

 

“Of course,” Debby smiled, plump lips curving up. Josh ran his thumb pad gently across her lower lip. “How is he doing?” She was too curious to acknowledge Josh as she stood on her tip toes to peak at Tyler from over Josh’s shoulder.

 

Josh simply pouted and let his hands fall. He stepped back and away from her so he could approach the back of the couch to look at the beautiful sleeping boy--beautiful? Josh mentally cringed and turned to face Debby. “Better.” Was all Josh managed. He cleared his throat at her staring, watching as she walked around the couch to get a better look at Tyler. He frowned at the jealousy he felt bubbling within him. Jealousy over someone staring at Tyler. Josh sighed and ran his hands through his curly brunet hair. “Let’s do something, yeah?” Josh simply asked, wanting her away from Tyler. Where was this coming from?

 

“Sure.” Was all she had said before Josh walked with her to his bedroom, grinning.

 

                                                                                                ~

  

Tyler woke, being a light sleeper. It was a giggle that woke him. A soft moan, which seemed quite masculine. A wild blush rippled across his cheeks and a gasp fell past his lips. Tyler blinked before he quickly got up. How embarrassing! Josh and… and some, some… girl. Tyler groaned quietly, aware of his growing jealousy. He wanted Josh’s hands on his body, wanted to make sounds fall from Josh’s lips like that. Tyler squeaked as he heard a door open. Must be Josh’s. He cringed, quickly laying back down the way he was. Tyler bit his lip, unable to understand the loud whispers that came from them as they ventured into the main room. Tyler quickly closed his eyes, seeming to be asleep. Debby laughed softly again.

 

“Thank you, I had fun,” She mumbled, leaning up to kiss Josh gently. He sighed against her lips, frowning gently when she pulled away. “I’ll cya later babe.” She gently ruffled his hair. Tyler swallowed thickly, flinching when the door clicked closed. Even if it was quiet, Tyler was tense. As always. He wanted to laugh at how stupid that was. He wanted to kick himself as he felt a soft breeze hit his cheek. Wood creaked beneath the weight of something heavy. A soft sigh.

 

“I know you’re awake.” Josh chuckled quietly. He sat on the coffee table beside the couch. Tyler huffed, opening his eyes. He glared at Josh’s smug expression.

 

“What?” Tyler grumbled, turning over to face the back of the couch. Josh stood, leaning over Tyler. Tyler peaked at Josh. “What?” Tyler questioned, laughing.

 

Josh’s face grew serious and full of concern. “How are you?” He asked softly. Tyler’s heart raced and he bit his lip. It almost seemed liked Josh cared so much for Tyler. But that isn’t true. Nobody cares about Tyler. The corner of his lips turned down into a frown, tears filling his eyes. _MAN UP!_ Blurryface screeched. Tyler flinched, looking away before josh could see his tears. His face pressed into the cushions on the couch.

 

“M’fine,” Tyler mumbled, his voice muffled by the couch. Josh sighed sadly.

 

“Look at me.” Josh ordered softly. He hated seeing the boy so sad. He saw Tyler’s tears. Josh just wanted him to be happy. Tyler carefully turned his head, peaking at Josh like a small child. Josh gave Tyler a reassuring smile. “My… My girlfriend invited me to go to a club.. or some party. I want you to come.” Tyler’s face must have screamed “no” because Josh pouted. “Please, it will be fun, I won’t drink.., much.” He laughed at himself, smiling wider when Tyler laughed too.

 

“I don’t have anything decent to wear.” Tyler mumbled, biting his plump lower lip.

 

“You can wear something of mine.” Josh stood tall, offering a hand out for Tyler to take. Josh smiled warmly as he timidly took his hand. Tyler squeaked at Josh’s strength, pulling him up with ease. His hand landed at the small of Tyler’s back to help steady him. “It’s okay, I got you.”

 

 

                                                                                             ~

 

 

Tyler groaned, grinding softly against him. His fingers threading gently through his dark, brown hair. It was so silky-not like Tyler noticed since he was too drunk. He ground back against the slightly built man. He couldn’t hear well past the thumping of the music, the sound drowning everything else out. He could practically feel the pulse of the music, amongst other things. Josh came up behind the man, ripping him away from Tyler.

 

“Yo what the fuck!” The man growled, glaring daggers at Josh who was too busy reaching for Tyler.

 

“I should say the same to you Brendon. Cmon Tyler, we should go.” Tyler made a small noise of protest but it was ignored and swallowed by the harsh music. Brendon rolled his eyes and slipped deeper into the crowd to find someone else. Tyler dragged along, movements sloppy. He walked against Josh, using him to keep himself standing.

 

“Let’s dance, Joshie, pleeeaasee!” Tyler whined, leaning in close. His breath tickling at Josh’s neck with his lips just grazing his ear. Goosebumps rose on Josh’s skin. He simply shook his head no and continued walking through the club. “You aren’t any fun.” Tyler pouted, sticking out his lower lip. Josh laughed softly at how childish he seemed.

 

“Let’s just get you home, okay? I should have watched you better.” Josh’s words fell on deaf ears as Tyler was too busy focusing on the tattoo on his arm. “You like that?” He asked softly once they were outside. Tyler nodded simply, tracing the tree on Josh’s arm.

 

“M’sleepy…,” he slurred. He rested his head on Josh’s shoulder. He peaked at Tyler from the corner of his eye. Josh suddenly bent down, hooking an arm behind Tyler’s knees and scooping him up into his arms. Tyler squealed in surprise, wrapping his arms tightly around the older mans neck.

 

“Come here, sleepy boy.” Josh spoke gently, smiling faintly as Tyler nuzzled his face into his neck. 

                                                              

                                                                                                     ~

 

 

 

The walk wasn’t far from the club, surprisingly. It wasn’t that cold either. It wasn’t until Josh was just a few feet from his door that Tyler had piped up that he felt sick. Josh hurried to grab his keys, unlocking the door. Tyler fell/stumbled out of his grip and emptied his stomach into a plant holder. The plant shook as he slightly knocked into it. Josh cringed at the plant Debby had given him as an anniversary gift. He knelt beside Tyler, rubbing his back gently. He let out a soft sob.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he cried out, shaking his head. Josh immediately shushed the smaller boy.

 

“it’s okay,” Josh said simply, he didn’t care about the stupid plant. “You need to get cleaned up.” He whispered, placing his hands under his arms. He carefully lifted Tyler up, bringing his back flush against Josh’s chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around his torso, beginning to walk him towards the bathroom.

 

Josh sat Tyler onto the toilet, sadness filling him as the boy cried. He sighed softly, turning his back to Tyler so he could get a warm bath started for him. As the bath filled, Josh kneeled before him and looked into the boys puffy, red eyes. His eyes looking over the tear stains, until his eyes landed on his pink, plump lips that were wet with tears. He gestured to Tyler’s shirt.

 

“Can I take this off?” Josh whispered, voice so soft it would have felt like silk. Tyler looked to his wringing hands in his lap. He didn’t look at Josh once. He nodded stiffly. Josh sighed with sadness as Tyler swallowed thickly, a small quiet sob leaving his lips by accident. Josh lightly grabbed the hem of Tyler’s—no, Josh’s black shirt. He was careful to peel the shirt off, making sure Tyler’s arms were up. Josh tossed the shirt aside, his eyes staying respectful to Tyler. He shivered, cold without his shirt. He got to his feet, stumbling slightly. His hand darted out, grabbing a hold of Josh’s arm to help steady himself.

 

“S-sorry...,” Tyler mumbled, quickly removing his hand. He looked to the tub, which was just about filled. Josh didn’t say anything as he turned off the water.

 

“Uhm… shampoo, is here… obviously, same with conditioner… use whatever…,” Josh paused, really uncertain if he should leave Tyler alone. Especially since he was sort of drunk. “Do you want me to stay? I'll wash your hair for you.” He offered.

 

Tyler nodded, biting his lip. “but… could you,” he blushed a nice pink color. “step out… while I undress?” Josh laughed in understanding.

 

“oh! Yes, yes, my bad.” He grinned. He ruffled Tyler’s hair gently before stepping out of the room.

 

A muffled splashing sound could be heard from outside the bathroom. “You can come in now…,” His voice was tiny and shy. Josh entered the bathroom cautiously. Tyler had his back to Josh with his knees pulled up tightly to his chest. Josh pulled up the small bathroom stool over so he could sit behind Tyler. If you’re wondering why he has a stool, it's  for when his little sister visits. He sighs quietly before grabbing the shampoo.

 

“I’m just going to do your shoulders and neck; you honestly seem like you could use it.” Josh poured some of the shampoo into his palm. Tyler sniffled quietly, tensing when Josh’s hands came down to rub tenderly at his skin. _Such amazing, tan skin_. A soft noise of pleasure left Tyler’s mouth as Josh massaged his shoulders. His head lolled to the side as Josh rubbed up his neck letting his fingers run up into Tyler’s hair. He rested his forehead against his knees, letting josh play with and shampoo his hair.

 

Josh played with Tyler’s hair, secretly enjoying the quiet coos that left Tyler’s mouth. Once his hair was all soapy, Josh excused himself so Tyler could finish scrubbing the rest of his body. Josh stayed planted outside that bathroom door.

 

                                                                                              ~

 

Tyler had lazily gotten dressed in clothes Josh leant him. His shirt was riding up, which was super distracting. Josh laughed softly, tugging down Tyler’s shirt. He walked with Josh to the guest bedroom. He stayed huddled into his side, not wanting to move. Josh assisted Tyler to the bed, lifting the covers up slightly so he could crawl beneath them. Tyler almost fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Josh sighed quietly. He felt so terrible. He should have watched Tyler closer, if Debby would have just gotten out of his lap when he asked her to—crap. Debby. He groaned quietly. He shook his head.

 

“Goodnight Tyler,” Josh whispered, turning to leave.

 

“Stay. Please.” Tyler’s voice came out muffled from behind the heavy comforter. His voice was raw. Josh turned to face him once more, confusion on his face.

 

“Tyler…,” Josh hesitated, looking to the small boy.

 

“Please, _Joshie_." Josh caved, with that little nickname Tyler had given him tonight, and the desperate tone to his voice. His heart melted. Without another word, he walked around the bed to climb into the other side. Josh bit his lip, watching Tyler turn to face him. “Thank you.” He spoke softly, smiling shyly. He wrapped his slender arms around Josh. He sighed contently as he nuzzled his face against his chest. Josh’s fingers danced back and forth against the smaller boys back until he heard his breathing even out. Josh smiled gently into the darkened room. Tyler was so adorable.

 

Josh fell asleep, Tyler in his arms, Debby and the plant long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new computer, so this was much easier for me. But I have no confidence in what I write at all. ha. Lemme know if you liked it please? I love you guys :)


	5. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-
> 
> Just be careful please.
> 
> 5k words, enjoy :)

Tyler groaned softly as he woke up. His head was pounding, the sound harsh in his ears. He winced, bringing a hand up to his throbbing head. Soft fingers made slow lazy circles on the small of his back, just under his shirt. He shuddered at the soft touch on his sensitive skin. He blinked, not remembering half of last night. He looked slowly up the arm of this man, following it until his eyes landed on Josh's face. He inhaled sharply, surprised. He noted the tired lines just under his eyes.

 

"Josh...?" He said slowly, confusion on his features before turning to one of panic. "Oh God... please tell me we didn't-" Josh went wide eyed and shook his head quickly, cutting him off.

 

"No! God no! I'd never take advantage of you, especially with the way you were last night." He reassured. Josh brought the hand that was touching Tyler's back, up to trace his face slowly, mesmerized. "You asked me to stay with you...," He spoke softly, watching his own fingers move against Tyler's smooth skin.

 

"Oh Josh..." Tyler sighed softly, smiling shyly. He shook his head slightly. "You didn't have to," he closed his eyes, letting Josh's featherlight fingertips slide across his eyelids.

 

"I wanted to." Josh whispered, his breath caressing Tyler's face.Tyler slowly opened his eyes, feeling Josh's nose bump his. Josh had his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to Tyler's. Tyler slid his bandaged hand up Josh's stomach, just barely feeling the muscles tense beneath his touch. Josh had opened his eyes, watching Tyler's face intensely. Tyler watched his hand inch further up his body until stopping to rest on his hard chest. The shirt he wore did wonders, clinging to his body and practically showing off his muscles. Of course Tyler preferred for his shirt to be off and somewhere else but, oh well. Josh bit his lip in thought before releasing it, about to say something until the sound of a door slamming could be heard. He lifted his head slightly to look to the door, hearing footsteps approach. Harsh knocking sounded on the door across the hall.

 

"Joshua! You asshole! How could you leave me like that last night! I had to walk home!" She screamed angrily at the door. Josh gently grabbed Tyler's wrist and removed his hand from his chest, muttering a small "I'll be back." He turned over and got off the bed, quickly going to the door and throwing it open. Debby stood in his rooms doorway. She swirled around and glared at him. "What are you doing in there?" She spoke through her teeth, furious with him. His eyes hardened and he quickly stepped out and into the hallway, just inches from her. He closed the door behind him quietly.

 

"My friend was left alone with Brendon who was seconds from getting into his pants, while you wouldn't get off me. He was to drunk so I brought him home."  _Home._  Josh couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Her lips twitched in anger.

 

"So... you left me, alone, with other men who were drunk... to bring some, guy, you barely know, home? You protected him, but not me-- Why are you smiling?! Stop smiling!" She grew even more mad at Josh, crossing her arms.

 

"You are capable of taking care of yourself--"

 

"So is he!" She pouted.

 

"Keep your voice down, I'm sure he has a headache." Josh turned, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, leaving her there. She made a small huffing sound and followed after him.

 

"Don't you care about me at all?" Her anger melted into sadness. She watched him fish a bottle of Tylenol out of a spice cabinet. He opened it quickly and tilted it so two pills fell into his palm. He returned the bottle before grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water. He brushed past Debby and headed back towards the room Tyler was in. He stopped at the door and turned to face her.

 

"Of course I do, I love you, but I wasn't going to let Tyler get taken advantage of." He sighed, watching her mouth open and as she was about to say something, he cut her off. "I wouldn't let you either, but I know you weren't going to drink. You act like Jenna wasn't there, or Melanie. Tyler only had me. Get it? Now I think you should go. And lock the door behind you." He watched her stomp down the hall and leave without a single thing to say. Josh opened the door, seeing Tyler instantly brightened up his mood. "Sorry about her...," He approached Tyler who shrugged.

 

"She is right, she should come first... certainly not me, you barely know me and-"

 

"I know you enough. Here, I'm sure your head hurts. Do you think you can hold this?"  He looked to his bandaged hands again, wondering if they hurt too. Tyler sighed, shaking his head no.

 

"Do you maybe have a straw?" He tried not to laugh at how ridiculous that was, watching Josh as he thought.

 

"No, I don't... I'll just...," He set the glass down on the nightstand beside the bed. He lifted his leg, resting his knee on the bed before getting onto the bed. He sat back on his heels, right in front of Tyler. He grabbed his chin gently. "Trust me?" Tyler nodded, lips parted. His chocolate eyes bored into Josh's, his heart was racing. Josh pressed his thumb down, forcing his mouth open. Tyler blushed. Josh noticed this, but he didn't know that he was blushing for two different reasons.

 

"I...," he laughed softly. "I can't swallow pills." Josh nodded in understanding, a small smile on his face.

 

"Still trust me?" Tyler nodded stiffly. "Stick out your tongue a little...," Tyler was struggling to not pant. Tyler complied, his tongue resting on his lower lip just slightly. Josh placed both pills on his tongue, side by side. Josh let his chin go, curling his hand against Tyler's neck. His thumb softly dug in the hollow part under his chin. "Tilt your head back..." He spoke softly, his thumb pushed up, helping Tyler tilt his head back. Josh blindly reached to the nightstand and grabbed the cup. "Tongue back in." He ordered, pleased that he did as he said so quickly. Josh brought the glass to Tyler's lips, tilting it up so the water would spill out slowly into his mouth. Tyler bobbed his head up, signaling that his mouth was filled with water. Josh pulled the glass back and set it aside. Josh placed his hands on his own thighs, watching Tyler's head level out. His mouth was puffed out, filled with a lot of water. His lips glistened, a light sheen of water rested there. Josh swallowed slowly, licking at his own lips in thought as he stared at Tyler's plump, shiny lips. Tyler made a face of disgust, showing obvious struggle with trying to swallow the pills. "Just drink the water, gulp it down." Tyler's face scrunched up and he shook his head. Josh laughed softly. Tyler finally got the water down, panting softly. He smiled so wide, dimples exposed.

 

"I did it!" His smile was contagious, making Josh smile with him.

 

"Yes you did," Josh whispered, his dumb smile still on his face. He reached out, letting his thumb skim against Tyler's lower lip, catching the water that still rested there. Tyler inhaled sharply, eyes wide with shock. His smile falling. Josh chuckled, breaking the tension as he got off the bed to leave. "Let's go, you should eat." He turned and headed for the door, looking back over his shoulder at Tyler to see if he was coming. With that, Tyler hopped out of bed and followed after him into the kitchen.

 

                                                                                                            ~

 

Tyler and Josh sat at the table, silverware clanking as Tyler set his fork onto the plate. He finished his breakfast quickly, body buzzing at his and Josh's last interaction. He licked at his lips, catching any excess syrup. Josh was staring at him, eyes trained on his lips. Tyler blushed, clearing his throat. Josh finally met his eyes and a blush set over his cheeks too.

 

"I never said thank you for last night." Tyler started, smiling gently. "I appreciate you taking care of me, I'm sorry I came between you and your girlfriend...," he sighed quietly, looking to his empty plate.

 

"It's fine, trust me. She will get over it. You... come first... uhm..." He cleared his throat, standing. "I mean, she's important and comes first but I knew she would be fine on her own." He looked to Tyler who had another blush settling onto his cheeks. Josh smiled, loving how easily he could affect Tyler. He nibbled his lip, eyes trained on Josh. He walked to Tyler and grabbed his plate. "How is your head?"

 

"Much better, thank you for that too." Tyler slowly stood, watching Josh walk into the kitchen. He followed him and stared at his hands as they scrubbed and cleaned their plates.

 

"So... uh," Josh started, unsure. "Brendon and Melanie--my friends-- might be coming over later? I hope you don't mind." At Tyler's laughing, Josh looked over, a bewildered expression on his face.

 

"This is your house. I don't mind," He laughed still, shaking his head. "Sorry, it isn't that funny..." He smiled, containing his laughter before walking away from Josh.

 

Josh wished to hear more of that laugh. Loved the way is sounded, loved the way it made him smile in return. He left the kitchen, watching Tyler stand in the living room in front of the unlit fire. He stared blankly at the TV on the wall that was currently off. Josh stared at Tyler's blank faced reflection. "You wanna watch TV?" he asked slowly, watching as Tyler turned around. No smile on his face anymore. Josh bit on his lip nervously.

 

"No." Tyler said simply, monotone. Tyler felt his heart caving in and breaking all over again. He knew, deep deep down that his parents wouldn't come looking for him. He knew they didn't care where he was. There wouldn't be anything about his disappearance. He flinched when Josh came to stand in his line of vision.

 

"Tyler?" Josh spoke sharply, worried. "I said your name like.. three times." He frowned, pressing the back of his hand to Tyler's forehead, it wasn't hot so he wasn't getting sick. Tyler mumbled a small "oh," before walking around him.

 

"Sorry... just thinking is all. When are your friends coming?"

 

"Never said," Josh chuckled, teasing. "Just kidding, in an hour or so, I believe." He turned once more, staring at Tyler's back.

 

                                                                                               --

 

“Okay, favorite thing to do?” Tyler asked quietly. He had his knees tucked up to his chest, his back was rested against the arm of the couch. He placed his head gently on his knees.

 

“Watch the sunrise.” Josh’s eyes held some hidden meaning and Tyler knew exactly what it was. Tyler laughed softly, watching Josh turn at the waist and put his elbow on his leg before he laid his head in his hand to watch Tyler.

 

“Something risky you did?”

 

“I don’t know, I am pretty sure I approached some guys house on an abandoned street and actually had the nerve to knock on his door.” Tyler shook his head. “I have no idea what I was thinking.” Josh managed a gasp, feigning shock.

 

“What happened after that?” His eyes glowed with playfulness

 

“It’s my turn to ask a question.” Tyler smiled, watching Josh’s eyes crinkle as he laughed. “Something you did but don’t regret?”

 

“Uhm, well… I brought some drunk guy home and my girlfriend clearly didn’t approve.” He shrugged and sighed, his face clearly saying “oh well”. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was worth it and I definitely don’t regret a thing.” Tyler smiled, heart fluttering. “What’s the best thing you’ve done?”

 

“Cuddling with that guy I mentioned.” Tyler whispered, all traces of humor swiped from his face and replaced with seriousness. He bit his lip and looked down at his knees in thought. Josh had honestly stopped breathing. “One thing you’ve really wanted to do?” He looked up through his lashes at Josh, watching his face and expressions carefully.

 

“I’ve really wanted to ki-” He started but both of them looked over the couch to the door when a soft knock interrupted them. Josh words went in one ear and out the other for Tyler. Truthfully, he forgot. He raised a brow before actually remembering who was supposed to be coming over. Josh had already stood and was heading for the door. He opened it, grinning wide at a girl who threw her arms around him in a hug. Tyler was mainly intrigued by her hair, one side was dyed a dark grey color, while the other part was dyed black. A soft groan slipped past Josh’s lips as she practically strangled him. Tyler laughed softly, getting up and walking around the couch to come and stand beside Josh. He blinked, looking to a man who, don't get me wrong, was attractive but had a rather large forehead, stood beside an even taller man. The taller man had his hair swept to the side, curling slightly into his face. The shorter one had his hair spiffed up-if that's what you even call it. He smiled to Josh, exposing perfect straight white teeth.

 

"Ah! Brendon, you came. I'm hoping not literally." Josh eyed the tall man beside him who instantly blushed. Tyler couldn't even stop the blush that crept up onto his own cheeks.

 

"Oh shut up and let me in." Brendon hugged Josh tightly, Tyler sighed. He couldn't help but want to be hugged like that from Josh. The girl came into the house, watching Tyler. He hadn't even noticed until he moved his head a little to the right to see her staring at him.

 

"Melanie," She piped up, a cheeky smile on her face. Tyler noted the wide space between her front teeth and he loved it. He instantly warmed to her, smiling.

 

"Tyler... nice to meet you." He wasn't exactly sure what else to say. He watched Brendon and Tall Man walk into the house. Tall Man is what Tyler decided to call him until he knew his name. Tyler blinked in shock as he came face to face with a blonde haired girl, her eyes were magnificent, a blue lighter than the sky. He was shocked by her beauty.

 

"Uhm... Jenna," She greeted slowly, obviously confused. "Nice to meet you..." She said awkwardly before smiling at Josh. "Hey Josh." She winked, slipping between Tyler and Josh to get inside. Tyler peaked over at Josh, watching him struggle to swallow. Tyler raised a brow, before deciding to ignore it. He turned around to see the new people that were Josh's friends. Tyler came to find out after everyone talking that Tall Mans name was actually Dallon.

 

Once everyone was silent and staring intently at Josh, wondering what they were going to do. Brendon rolled his eyes.

 

"I knew this was going to happen. I brought weed." Brendon pulled out a little baggie, wiggling it in front of Josh's face with a huge grin on his face. His eyes seemed to light up at the little green substance in the bag. Brendon pulled something from his pocket. "Dude, look, I just bought this before I came here. Isn't it cool?" It was like a pipe, Tyler wasn't exactly sure what to call it specifically. It was a green alien without any arms. The round end had a hole which followed through to the head where a little funnel seemed to be.

 

"Sick." Josh smirked, taking the pipe to look at it.

 

"Can I see the bowl next?" Jenna asked quietly, eying Josh slowly. A bowl. That's what it's called.

 

"Sure." Josh mumbled, handing it to her. He barely glanced at her before turning to Tyler. "You gonna smoke with us?"

 

Tyler bit his lip, unsure if he should. He didn't really want to. He smiled shyly and shook his head no.

 

"Shame," Josh mumbled, frowning slightly. He looked to Dallon when he spoke.

 

"I'm actually not going to either, my mom would kill me." He laughed softly, holding the bowl in his hands, rotating it. He stared at it intently before handing it back to Brendon. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it messier than usual. Dallon watched his hands rake through his hair. Tyler looked away from Dallon and looked to Melanie who was staring at him.

 

"I-I'm sorry, but is your last name Joseph?" She asked curiously, making all eyes fall on him. "Altar boy at that one small church?" Jenna snorted. Tyler practically stopped breathing. It wasn't good that she somehow knew him. "S-sorry, it must be weird... your face is hard to forget and I just remember being mesmerized by your voice when you had a solo one time." She was blushing, rambling on nervously.

 

"You sing?" Brendon and Josh both cut in at the same time, taking all the heat off of Melanie. Tyler nodded slowly, his blush worsening.

 

"Yes." He looked back to Melanie. "You got me, that was me." He laughed, humorlessly.

 

"I didn't see that coming." Josh mumbled, walking to the couch. "Who's getting the first hit off the bowl?"

 

"Shouldn't you, Spooky?" Brendon teased, walking to Josh, Dallon following him. Melanie and Jenna were talking quietly, stealing glances at Tyler. They made their way to the couch. Everyone almost sat at the same time. Tyler walked over, sighing as he sat on the far end of the couch on the right of Jenna. There were two couches but each only sat three people. Leaving Tyler beside Jenna, next to Jenna was Melanie. Brendon sat in the middle, Josh to his left and Dallon to his right. Tyler watched as Brendon packed the funnel end with the-bud-as he called it. He handed the bowl to Josh. He grinned, leaning over into Dallon as he dug into his pocket. Skinny jeans sucked sometimes, Tyler knew the struggle of trying to get things out of pockets while wearing skinny jeans. He handed Josh a black lighter. Tyler watched as he brought the non-funnel end to his lips and flicked the lighter, pressing the flame to the bud and letting it cook. He inhaled deeply, pulling back from the bowl. He kept his lips pressed together before opening them, a beautiful milky colored swirl of smoke leaked past his lips, swirling out until he blew out the smoke, sending it high up. Tyler bit his lip and looked down at his hands in his lap. Josh leaned back some into the couch, relaxing while he waited for the effects of the drug to hit him.

 

It wasn’t long before Brendon took the bowl and smoked off it, giving Josh a crooked smirk. Josh sat up suddenly. “I think I have chips in the kitchen.” He piped up, standing. He looked determined. Tyler couldn’t stop the laugh that left his lips. Dallon raised a brow and watched Tyler. Tyler stopped laughing suddenly, feeling self conscious.

 

Tyler looked down, looking back at his wringing hands. He didn’t look up at Josh as he entered the room and sat back down beside Brendon. Jenna and Melanie were hitting from the bowl as well and soon everyone but Dallon and Tyler were relaxing. Josh munched lazily on the chips.

 

“So, Tyler.” Brendon stared at Tyler, that same smirk on his face that seemed to always be there. “Would you ever be willing to finish what we started last night?” He winked, his eyes were a tint of red. Tyler felt his face get hot. He stared blankly at Brendon, trying to remember what happened last night. He looked to Josh who was awkwardly drinking water to avoid saying anything. He looked over to Tyler and Brendon, not removing the cup from his lips. Tyler took that as he wasn’t saying jack. Dallon glared daggers at Tyler. He bit his lip, lifting his shoulders slightly which made him seem smaller.

 

“What happened last night?” Jenna asked innocently, looking to Melanie then to Dallon. Tyler bit his lip, glaring at his hands. What did he do last night?

 

“Nothing.” Brendon sighed, pretending to be disappointed. “Let’s play spin the bottle.” By now, Josh had set down his glass and was already standing alongside Brendon.

 

“Okay,”

 

“Yea,”

 

Jenna and Dallon said at the same time. Tyler noticed Melanie was as quiet as he was. Josh looked to Dallon finally.

 

“I’ll get a bottle.” Josh turned and started to leave when Brendon turned as well to look at Josh.

 

“Of vodka?” He asked, hopeful.

 

Josh simply laughed and kept walking to the kitchen. “You know I don’t allow alcohol here.” He called back. Brendon ‘hmphed’ before plopping back down onto the couch. His feet lazily pushed at the coffee to move it towards the fireplace. They were going to need somewhere to play.

 

“You really don’t remember last night?” Brendon raised a brow at Tyler who simply glared at him.

 

“No. I don’t. Stop bringing it up.” He spoke curtly, controlling his temper. Brendon laughed softly, not at all intimidated by Tyler.

 

“I’ll stop bringing it up Ty-guy. Just for you.” Tyler rolled his eyes, annoyed at him. Dallon made a soft sound of annoyance at Brendon. Josh walked up, pushing the table and finishing what Brendon didn’t. Josh sat on the floor, Tyler stood, walking in front of and crossing Brendon. He squeaked and tensed up when he smacked his butt and continued walking to sit next to Josh. He blinked, blushing furiously.

 

Josh narrowed his eyes at Brendon. “What the fuck dude?” Brendon shrugged lightly.

 

“Just, being a good sport. Y'know, good luck and all.” He said, trying to seem like it had been an innocent gesture. Josh rolled his eyes, looking back to Tyler. Dallon seethed, bumping purposely into Tyler, making him stumble. He sat next to Brendon and kissed his cheek, saying loud and clear “He’s mine.” That’s fine, Tyler didn’t want him. Brendon was grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Josh continued watching Tyler as he sat down, silently asking if he was okay and all he did was nod in response. Jenna watched Josh, something wicked on her agenda. Tyler wasn’t one to play wicked games like these, but who was he kidding, he couldn’t stop the excitement that ran through his blood. He looked over at Melanie and she smiled big at him. So kind. He liked her. Josh set the bottle down on the floor, in the middle of everyone.

 

“I wanna go first.” Melanie piped up, tilting her head slightly as she smiled. She leaned in and curled her hand around the bottle before spinning it. Tyler watched anxiously as the bottle slowed on Josh. Melanie clapped happily. “Okay, Josh. Truth or dare.” Josh huffed, thinking. He shrugged.

 

“Truth-”

 

“Chickenshit.” Brendon coughed out, hitting his chest as if he were actually coughing. “Oooh, wow… sorry, that was…”

 

“Fine, dare.” Josh grumbled, elbowing Brendon.

 

“Okay.” Melanie bit her lip in thought. She smirked, looking over to Jenna. “I dare you to kiss Jenna.” Josh faltered, his face falling. Tyler could see the light cringe on his face but it vanished quickly. He inhaled deeply and smiled sweetly.

 

“Okay.”

 

“For a minute.”

 

“What?” Josh was wide eyed. “Come on Mel,” Josh pleaded and Tyler couldn’t help but grin at the look on Jenna’s face. Se looked so offended. “Whatever, fine.” He mumbled, moving to Jenna quickly. He sat in front of her, she wasted no time in cozying up to him. He gently grabbed her face, breathing in softly. “Just a game Jenna.” But she was kissing him and Tyler sighed, knowing it was a game but the jealousy and slight hurt told him otherwise. And how he hated himself for that, but also how he hated himself for wishing Debby would walk in right now. He bit his lip, watching as Jenna thread her fingers deeply in his sea of brown curls. The sound that left Josh’s lips had his stomach lurching. He bit his lip harder, listening to their lips move frantically together and Tyler was absolutely hating every second of it. He instantly let his lip go the moment he tasted blood on his tongue. Tyler decided he hated Melanie.

 

“Okay and time.” She laughed quietly, clicking her phone screen off and returning her phone to her pocket. Jenna licked her lips, Josh’s eyes were slightly darker and Tyler wasn’t sure why but they seemed wild too. Josh let out a heavy breath and went back to his spot. He didn’t take his time in spinning the bottle. Melanie reached behind Tyler, Jenna doing the same. He heard a soft clap sound and assumed they high-fived.

 

The bottle landed on Brendon. He looked expectantly at Josh, obvious curiousness on his face. “Dare.” Brendon didn’t wait for Josh.

 

“Text Ryan.” At that, Brendon’s face fell.

 

“Not cool or funny.” Brendon crossed his arms, not budging. At Josh’s relentless stare, he groaned. “Fuck you dude.” Brendon sighed softly, a look of sadness on his features. He gently leaned over, giving Dallon a soft, reassuring and loving kiss on his cheek. Dallon closed his eyes and leaned into his slightest touch. Tyler looked across, meeting Josh’s eyes again. He felt a pull, something as fine as a string from a spider's web wrapped around his heart was tugging gently towards Josh. He shut it down, ignoring it immediately. Brendon typed something as cliche as “I miss you.” to Ryan and sent it. He practically shoved his phone in Josh’s face. “Happy?” He was clearly annoyed. Josh’s eyes focused on the phone and he smiled and nodded once.

 

“Yes. Now your turn.” He crossed his arms. Brendon handed his phone to Dallon. He was enemies with the dumb thing currently. Brendon grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. Tyler felt himself get dizzy just over how fast it spun. It slowed, Tyler watching it with rising anxiety. It stopped on him. Of-fucking-course it did. Tyler looked at Brendon dreadfully. He really wanted to smack the stupid smirk off his face.

 

“Truth. Or. Dare.” He bit out each word, watching Tyler.

 

“T-truth?” Tyler squirmed slightly under his gaze.

 

“Pussy.” Dallon hissed. He really didn’t like Tyler. It isn’t Tyler’s fault that Dallon is insecure about his relationship because Brendon is a fuckboy. But Brendon seemed pleased by Dallon’s response.

 

“Fine. Dare.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Dallon babe, you mind getting me a drink? It should be in the freezer.” He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Dallon sighed, smiling.

 

“Of course.” He stood and walked around the couch, walking straight for the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Brendon’s eyes looked to Tyler, filled with dark humor. Tyler swallowed thickly.

 

“I dare you to kiss me.” He tilted his head some. Tyler noted Josh tense up. Tyler sighed and sucked it up, crawling to Brendon. He grunted quietly as chapped lips pressed against his, hard and cold. Nothing like what he’d imagine Josh’s to be. Tyler kept up with Brendon, kissing with the same heat. Tyler whimpered softly as Brendon pulled him into his lap, holding him closer. Brendon’s rather large hand, a tad bigger than Josh’s, rested at the nape of his neck, holding him closer. Tyler yelped in fear as strong hands wrapped around his arms and ripped him off Brendon. He was turned around and a fist was quickly aimed at his face. He cried out in pain, the hit making him stumble back and fall over Josh who was trying to get up to stop Dallon. His hand came up over his nose, feeling warm liquid just under his bandage as it soaked up the blood. The rest trickled down his lips.

 

“What the fuck!” Brendon got up, looking over at Tyler then to Dallon who was walking towards Tyler.

 

“It’s just a fucking game!” Josh shoved at Dallons chest to get him stop him from getting closer to Tyler. Tyler let out a soft sob and scooted backwards more, trying to put more distance between himself and Dallon.

 

“You are a fucking whore! You’ve been after Brendon this whole time! Fucking disgusting slut!” He yelled, face reddening with anger. He whirled around to glare at Brendon who stepped back instantly, a little scared.

 

“Dallon, baby, let’s go. It was just a dare, it didn’t mean anything.” Brendon spoke softly, trying to speak sweetly to talk him down.

 

“Dont fucking ‘baby’ me! You set me up to make that dare. You piece of shit.” Dallon shook his head and grabbed his coat. He walked to the door and threw it open. Brendon pouted and looked to Josh.

 

“I gotta go…” He pocketed the bowl. He looked down at Tyler. “You surely don't kiss like an Altar boy. Anyway, sorry bro.” He smiled as if nothing happened or was wrong. He walked out of the house, closing the door quietly behind him to avoid making more of a scene. Jenna and Melanie just stared in shock. Josh turned around and knelt down, fingers gently curling under Tyler’s upper arm to pull him up into a sitting position.

 

“Hey, shh…” Josh soothed, shaking his head as his heart clenched at the sight of Tyler before him. “Don’t… don’t cry, it’s alright.”

 

“My nose fucking hurts! It’s not okay!” He yanked his arm from Josh grasp. “I only kissed him back because I fucking imagined it were you.” He said bitterly, slowly getting to his feet, to mad to acknowledge what he’d said. Josh sat there, shocked beyond words. Tyler glared at Melanie and Jenna. “And fuck both of you too.” He didn’t care if they liked him or not. Jenna gave him a look that said “who the fuck are you talking to?” before she got up and offered a hand to Melanie who just blatantly looked sad.

 

“Halseys parties in an hour, let’s go. We’ll make it in time.” Melanie timidly took her hand and stood with Jenna. “Wanna come Josh?” Tyler turned slightly to look at Josh, their eyes meeting.

 

“Yeah. I’ll just grab my coat.” He mumbled dejectedly, walking past Tyler and continuing down the hall. Tyler watched him disappear into his room before coming back out. He was wearing a simple black hoodie. He looked good, Tyler confessed silently. Josh didn’t meet his eyes as he walked out of the door.

 

“Hey Ty-guy,” Jenna said mockingly. “You might wanna fix your nose. It’s kind of bleeding everywhere.” With that, the door closed leaving Tyler alone in the house.

 

_Whore._

 

_Homewrecker, that's new._

 

_Piece of shit, Ty-guy._

 

_Slut._

 

_You wouldn’t be anything but a quick fuck to Josh anyway._

 

_Just give up. He has. Why else did he leave you here?_

 

_You actually think he'd ever want you? Pathetic._

 

_Lost. Cause._

 

_Waste of time._

 

Insult after insult was thrown his way, Blurryface was sure to get his point across. Tyler hunched over slightly, hanging his head in his hands. He didn’t move from his spot.

  
“I’m sorry,” He whispered brokenly. He didn’t bother with the few drops of blood that slid between his fingers and plummeted to the ground. Didn’t think of the blood soaking his bandages, didn't think of the sharp metallic taste in his mouth.


	6. No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-  
> Homophobic Slurs  
> Mentions of past suicide attempts
> 
> Be Safe |-/

Tyler only slightly woke up when he felt a dip in the bed. He was balled up, his knees tucked up to his chest, making him seem smaller. He sniffled and rubbed at his sore, puffy eyes. Yes, he was pathetic enough to cry himself to sleep. He looked at Josh who was sitting at the edge of the bed by his feet.

 

“Oh Tyler…,” Josh sighed, Tyler closed his eyes tighter as his fingers ghosted over his nose. He pulled his head back. “I’m really sorry about what happened.” Josh whispered. The darkness of the room suffocated his voice. He looked to the pillow that had blood soaked into it.

 

“What time is it?” He asked softly. Josh shifted slightly and dug his phone out of his pocket. He squinted as his eyes got hit with the brightness.

 

“9:03.” He shut his phone off and returned it. He rested his hand on Tyler’s leg. “I just needed to check up on you. I was worried.” Tyler shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll be gone soon enough.” He mumbled, sitting up. He yawned softly, head tilting to rest on his shoulder. He was still sleepy.

 

“What?” Josh asked after a moment. 

 

“I’ll leave-”

 

“ _I don't want you to go._ ” He rushed out, speaking over Tyler. “Please don’t go.” Josh did not, absolutely did not care if he’d just met Tyler a few days ago. He really didn’t care about how desperate he sounded. Tyler sighed softly. “Now, will you please let me help you?” He stood, looking down at Tyler.

 

“I can do it myself.” Tyler pulled the sheets off his legs, shivering at the coldness of the room on his bare legs. He had been sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers. He got out of the bed and stumbled slightly, still waking up. Josh reached out, grabbing the back of his loose t-shirt. Tyler squeaked, caught off guard. He stumbled back into Josh, his arms instantly wrapping around Tyler’s torso as he held him close. He nuzzled his face into Tyler’s neck, inhaling deeply. Tyler shivered, standing still. Josh didn’t move either. Tyler closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. Josh’s body was hot as it pressed against his. “Josh?” He whispered so faintly. Josh sighed quietly and reluctantly let him go, his hands sliding across his hips as he let his arms drop.

 

Tyler felt so hot, he quickly opened up the door and stepped out of the room. Josh squinted again, frowning at the light in his eyes. His hazel eyes seemed so distant. The bags under his eyes said as much. He was exhausted. He ran his fingers through his wild brown curls. Tyler sighed and continued down the hall. He knew Josh was behind him, could hear him. He could practically feel his eyes on his body. Tyler whirled around, and he was right. Josh’s eyes were cast down, obviously staring at his legs. Tyler laughed softly, tilting his head only slightly.

 

“Are you alright?” Tyler asked softly, noticing how off Josh seemed. Josh just lifted his shoulders in an attempt for a shrug and walked past him. He bit his lip and frowned, curious. He walked into the bathroom and instantly went wide eyed at the sight before him. He leaned forward, looking into his sleepy chocolate eyes. His nose was slightly crooked and swollen, hues of blue and purple surrounding the broken bloody skin. He looked behind him in the mirror, jumping as he noticed Josh leaning against the doorway. Josh didn’t say anything. Tyler was filled with guilt. Did he do this? Was Josh like this because of what he said earlier when he tried helping?

 

“Figured you could use this.” Josh lifted his hand some. Tyler blushed when he spoke, realizing he'd been staring. He looked at Josh’s hand and noticed the bag of frozen peas he held. Tyler turned around.

 

“Thank you… should I get the blood off first?” He gingerly took the peas, ignoring how Josh’s fingers skimmed Tyler’s. Josh nodded, moving into the bathroom to go into his tiny closet. He opened the door and closed it just as quickly. He turned to Tyler, a sponge in hand.

 

“This should do.” He held the sponge out to Tyler like he did with the peas. Tyler sighed sadly and took that too. He turned his back to Josh and turned on the bathroom sink. He stared down into the water as it filled the basin quickly. He shut the water off and dipped the sponge into its warmth. He bit his lip and squeezed out the sponge before raising it to his nose. He really didn’t want to touch his nose at all but he was a total mess. He very gently pressed the corner of the sponge to his nose, letting it sit as a warm compress before grazing the sponge against his tender skin. He cringed lightly, nervous he'd hurt himself further. Pink water droplets ran down his pointed nose and splashed into the water below, the color mixing slightly. Some droplets were darker than the others depending on where the sponge touched.

 

He had no problem scrubbing at his lips and chin where the blood seemed the darkest. He squeezed the sponge, watching the crimson liquid drain from the yellow object. The water had turned a dark pinkish color. He drained the water before turning the faucet on again and running the sponge under the cold water to wash away the blood. After setting the damp clean sponge aside, he sighed softly, looking up to the mirror to see Josh still standing in his spot against the doorway.

 

“Look, I am really sorry for what I said earlier, I take it back. Please don’t be weirded out that I-”

 

“Now wait a minute Ty,” Josh cut in sharply.

 

“-No, let me f-finish.” Tyler faltered slightly at the name. He turned around to face Josh. “I will leave if you are uncomfortable that I like you… I shouldn’t have told you that I kissed Brendon… and imagined it were you. I ruined this thing we had going and I just-”

 

“I cheated on Debby.” Josh blurted. Tyler paled at the confession, eyes widening.

 

“What?” His jaw dropped slightly, he quickly snapped it shut. “So this has nothing to do with me?”

 

“You can say that.” Josh mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. A confused expression rested on his face.

 

“What happened…?” Tyler wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, he didn't feel like dealing with jealousy.

 

Josh pushed away from the wall, taking small steps towards Tyler. “I fucked,” He backed Tyler up against the bathroom sink, their bodies flush and faces inches apart. “Some guy and imagined it were you.” Tylers breath hitched at the confession. His breath mingled with Josh's, their noses brushing gently together. Josh was so close, Tyler couldn’t think straight. “Too much?” Josh teased darkly, eyes darkening with hidden desires for Tyler.

 

“I-I thought... you were straight.” His voice was rough, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn't rock hard right now. Laugh at him all you want. Josh’s lips were  _so so_  close. All he could feel or think was  _Josh._  Tyler yearned to lean forward and just crush the space between their lips.

 

“I lied.” He whispered, eyes flicking down to look at Tyler’s lips. Tyler jumped slightly as he felt fingers tease at the skin on his thigh below where his boxers ended. Josh slid his fingers up, lifting the boxers with them. Tyler couldn’t breathe. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as Josh leaned in slowly, his fingers curving against the backside of his leg. Tyler tilted his head up slowly, craving this so badly. A knock-more like banging on the door had both men freezing in place. Josh clenched his jaw, the muscles beneath the skin rippling. He sighed, kissing Tyler’s forehead, letting his lips linger on the skin for a few moments before he turned and left the bathroom.

 

Tyler rubbed at his lips with his fingers, deep in thought. He frowned, missing Josh’s warmth already. And his dick. What the hell was he going to do with that now? He groaned quietly on annoyance before grabbing the peas--which he was surprised didn’t thaw at how hot it had gotten in the room, or was that just him? He bit his lip and tentatively pressed the bag of peas to his sore nose. He rolled his eyes at the masculine voices coming from the living room. He walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the light, before he walked into Josh’s room. He walked right up to his dresser and opened it. He rummaged around for a pair of sweatpants. He hurriedly slipped them on before prancing out of his room and into the living room. He paled at the man Josh was talking to.

 

Zack stood there with a huge smile on his face as he watched Josh. Tyler’s mouth was dry. What was Zack doing here?

 

“Tyler?” Zack blinked, his mouth open in shock. “Why are you here?” He narrowed his eyes at him which had Tyler frowning.

 

“Is this who you fucked at the party?”

 

“Yes why-”

 

“No-” Zach and Josh spoke at once. Zach shot a death glare Josh’s way. Tyler let out a shaky breath, backing up. His back hit against a chair at the table and he sat in it. Josh left Zacks side and went to Tyler.

 

“Tyler. Talk to me, what's wrong?” Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't stop the hatred that ran through him. He looked to Zack, ignoring Josh completely.

 

“This whole fucking time.” He spoke calmly, tears falling freely onto his cheeks and he could care less. “You let our parents… you… you joined in with them! You are gay and you came at me for being open about it! You didn’t do anything!” He shouted, chest rising and falling rapidly. Uncontrollably. “When I…” A sob left his lips and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. “I tried to kill myself all because you and dad ganged up on me when you caught me kissing a boy at school last year, and this. whole. fucking. time.” He ground out.

 

He was up on his feet by now, walking towards Zack. Luckily for Zack, Josh had a hold on Tyler. He cried out as he struggled to reach for Zack. “You fucking asshole! Fuck you!” He yelled in anger and pain. The sadness was overwhelming.

 

“Ty, I need you to calm down. Please.” Josh pleaded, standing in front of Tyler. His hands rested on his shoulders, trying to get him to focus on his face. “I am so so fucking sorry, I had no idea…” His hands came up to hold Tyler’s face like it were made of glass, turning his head to get him to look at him. He felt slight relief when Tyler's eyes met his finally. His thumbs brushed away his tears.

 

“You couldn't tell that I looked like that faggot? That's a plus.” Zack shrugged, smiling, not affected in the slightest by Tyler's words. Josh couldn’t stop the anger boiling up inside him. He suddenly released his hold on Tyler and turned around, pulling his fist back, he brought it forward and hit Zack as hard as he could in the face. Zack cried out and fell back against the wall. He slid down it. Josh stood over him, glaring down at him.

 

“Why do you think I even fucked you?” Josh scoffed, a strong urge to spit on him. “You have no room to talk, you were all over everyone tonight. At least he has some decency and control.” Zacks eyes widened and Josh was instantly pleased. “Now get the fuck out of my house, parasite.” His tone was deadly, it had Zack scrambling up to leave. The door slammed shut behind him and Josh turned to Tyler. He was watching him with wide eyes that swam with tears.

 

“Thank you.” He spoke softly, looking down and blinking the tears from his eyes. His lower lip trembled. “Nobody has ever…,” Josh stepped to Tyler, slowly raising a hand to gently brush his heavy tears off his reddened cheeks.

 

“I…,” Josh didn’t know where to start. “Am just… so sorry Tyler. He looked like you and I couldn’t stop myself…” He spoke shamefully, not able to look into Tyler's eyes so instead he stared at his lips. Tyler shook his head.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. No,” He said sternly as Josh opened his mouth to interject. “You really don’t need to. It is fine. I’m flattered really.” He grinned crookedly, looking to Josh's eyes who hesitantly met his.

 

“What?” He asked skeptically.

 

“You went through the trouble of finding someone who looked like me.” Tyler laughed softly, watching Josh’s eyes soften. He looked down, staring at the sweatpants Tyler wore.

 

“Are those mine?” He slid his finger beneath the waistband of the sweatpants and pulled slightly before releasing and letting the fabric snap against his skin. Tyler gasped, jumping slightly. He raised a brow, his lips twitched as he fought off a laugh. Tyler blushed furiously.

 

“Y-yes but-- J-Josh!” Tyler yelped as Josh’s fingers tickled at his sides. He turned and quickly bolted, running around the couch, he watched Josh with wild cautious eyes. “Stay. Back.” He warned slowly. He bit his lip.

 

“Hey, I didn’t go into your room and put on your clothes.” Josh teased, smirking.

 

“Well, I needed boxers and-”

 

“Those were also my boxers? I knew they looked familiar.” Tyler blushed, pouting.

 

“I knew you were staring at my ass!” He jumped back when Josh approached him. Josh laughed, following after him. Tyler yelled as he tripped and fell back onto the couch. Josh laughed again, louder this time before he leaned over Tyler and tickled him relentlessly. Tyler sputtered, struggling to breathe and push Josh away. “How else was-” Giggling. “I suppose to hide my bulge!” He screamed out, struggling still. Josh shrugged, not letting up.

 

“Should have worn jeans,” he tsked, smiling innocently at Tyler. “Your jeans.” He added, even though he was deeply pleased with Tyler wearing his clothes. Tyler lifted his legs and wrapped them around Josh’s waist. His feet were locked together, ankle to ankle. He forced Josh forward, his hips fitting perfectly against Tylers. Josh hissed out, his hands rushing to grab the top of the couch, just over Tyler’s head so he didn’t fall on him. “What are you doing Tyler?” He asked quietly, and for the hundredth time that night, their faces were close. Tyler felt so dizzy and intoxicated by his closeness.

 

Tyler wanted to scream in frustration when Josh’s phone rang. “Please don’t answer it.” Tyler whined, fingers curling into his shirt. Josh sighed, lifting his head to peer over his arms at his phone ringing and buzzing on the counter. He looked back to Tyler’s pleading face. 

 

“I gotta…,”

 

“You don't have to do anything.” Tyler whispered, leaning up, _closecloseclose_ _._ But then his legs were being unwound from Josh as he stepped away from him. Tyler let his feet drop like heavy weights to the floor. He watched Josh as he walked to the counter and picked up his phone, just missing the call. He sighed in frustration and called back. Tyler watched Josh’s face twist in confusion at the voice on the other side.

 

“Debby, hey, baby, I… I can't understand what you're saying, calm down. Baby. It’s okay. I’m leaving now. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” With that he hung up and left without a glance towards Tyler. He glared at the door as it closed behind Josh. He huffed and got to his feet. That fucker better not disrupt his sleep again. He treaded to the guest room. Looking to the bloody pillow, he stripped the pillow and tossed the case aside before flipping the pillow over. He slid beneath the covers, too awake to find sleep. So he just laid there in the darkness.

 

                       -------

 

**Josh's POV:**

 

 _What was I supposed to do? Kiss Tyler and then what? I still find it ironic that Debby had called at such an intimate time between him and I. My girlfriend calling before I kiss my friend. Right. Was I going to kiss him? The look on-Fuck you, fucking stupid asshole-whatever. People can't drive. Tylers face is so. No words for it. The way he makes me feel. Shit._ Josh sighed, having to turn around after missing the left turn he was supposed to take.  _Dumb Tyler and his pretty dumb face and his stupidly pretty lips. So plump- shut the fuck-_ Josh backed up, missing Debby’s house. He pulled into the driveway, cautious.

 

Looking up at the two story pearl white house, he sighed. He struggled to stop his hands from shaking, couldn’t get his heart to stop pounding. He swallowed hard and entered the house, not bothering to knock. He frowned, looking around the dark room. Of course he couldn’t see much, but he knew the house by heart. But the hysterical sobbing coming from further in the room had him on high alert.

 

“Debby?” He stumbled around, finding a light switch. His eyes widened once the light flickered on. “Ashley!” He cried out, running to his sisters mutilated body at the end of the stairs. Debby sat hunched over her body, sobbing and struggling to breathe.

 

“We were drinking, s-she… I don't know, went to come downstairs and fell-” she inhaled, shaking her head. “I don’t know what happened.” Josh lifted his sister carefully into his arms, tears falling heavily down his cheeks. He snapped out of it.

 

“Call 911.” When Debby didn’t move he shouted at her. “Call 911!” She scrambled to her feet and ran to the counter where her house phone rested. He couldn’t focus on anything but his sister, her face so soft and peaceful. Time had passed so quickly. He shouted in anger when someone was tugging him up at the same time another person was trying to take Ashley from him.

 

“Sir, we need you to step back.” The medic spoke softly, feminine. He tried to get from her grip but he was like jelly, watching them wrap a neck brace around his little sister's neck. He couldn’t watch them wheel her out on the stretcher. He turned suddenly, he needed to go with her. He ran outside, only to be stopped by Debby.

 

“Don’t go, you’ll only be torturing yourself if you do.” She cut in, holding tightly on his arm. Josh glared at her, starting for the ambulance. The man by the ambulance door watched, impatient.

 

“She's my sister, I have to go.” He spoke, so angry that she had the audacity to hold him back and deny him of going with his sister to the hospital. He blinked in shock as he heard a faint yelling, something about his sister “coding”. The siren blared on the ambulance and the man quickly jumped in, slamming the door shut. Josh felt his mouth dry.

 

He ripped away from Debby urgently and chased after the ambulance as it raced off. He shouted for them to stop. He clenched his jaw, tears falling continuously. A look of pain on his face. He turned to face Debby, so angry with her. He had nothing to say to her. She watched him with sad eyes. He quickly went to his car and got in, starting it and pulling out of her driveway. He was already too far and too focused on driving to notice her smirk.

 

He drove urgently after the ambulance, trying to keep up with it. After nearly crashing some six times, he made it to the hospital, not bothering to park into a spot properly. He leapt out of the car and ran across the lot to reach the ambulance that held Ashley. He watched them wheel her into the hospital and you damn well know he tried to follow them further in but they stopped him once she had been wheeled past heavy double doors. He thrashed as a man held him back before turning him quickly.

 

“Listen!” He shouted, causing Josh to focus suddenly, he froze, blinking. “You need to relax. I am sure she will be okay, you need to stop, call your parents, get a drink of water, something. Please don't make me have to throw you out. Okay? Calm down bud.” The guy urged, pleading. Josh nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. The security man, his name card thing said “Michael”,  nodded and walked off, leaving Josh alone.

 

What? Was Josh going to call his mother and tell her that her daughter was in the hospital? His mother still wasn't over his father's death, even if it was two years ago. Ashley might not be dead but she wasn’t far from it. He sighed, reaching into his pocket, he dialed his mother's number. He figured it’d go to voicemail since it was almost 11:40 pm. His mother would be sleeping.

He hung up. He wasn’t going to leave a voicemail like “Uh, hey mom, Ashley got drunk and fell down 12 stairs and is now in the hospital.” He shook his head and rubbed at his forehead. He walked to the waiting room before sitting in a hard, and frankly, uncomfortable chair. No matter how hard he tried to keep his head level as his eyes kept slipping shut. He was beyond exhausted. And cold. He really wished Tyler was here. He couldn’t fight it anymore and dozed off.

 

                       -----

  
Back with Debby, she sat in her house, coming up with a plan to deal with Tyler as well. She absolutely could not have anyone get in between her and Joshie. No one.


	7. The Note

_Tyler sat, trembling in the stiff, cold chair. He sniffled but it didn’t keep the disgusting snot from running out of his nose. His tears were hot and steady on his cheeks. His fingers kept adjusting on the splintering pencil. His vision blurred and he had to close his eyes tightly to force the collected tears to spill. His palm collected more sweat and shook slightly. Tylers fingers gently smudged the writing on the fragile paper and his tears signed the note._

 

_What should he say? What should he write? Is what he has written now good enough? What would Josh think of the note? Would he miss Tyler? Would he hate him? Tyler didn’t want to leave. He would miss this. Tyler let out a sputtering breath, the oxygen not wanting to reach the pits of his lungs. He felt suffocated. He stared at the note, a numbness crawling over him. Cold. Everything was cold._

_~_


	8. Bugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//
> 
> Flashback of something happening to Tyler in high school, I think you'll be fine but here's a warning anyway!

     Josh trudged through the door, eyes bloodshot and dark circles rested just beneath them. He looked around and sighed heavily at the sight of Tyler, curled up and sleeping in the chair closest to the front door. Josh knew that chair was stiff, hell, just looking at the chair made him cringe at times. He couldn't help but smile at Tyler sleeping there, waiting for him to come home.

He gently placed his keys on the end table that he almost banged his hip into every time he walked through the door. He didn’t want to wake Tyler. He yawned softly, running his fingers through his deep wave of dark curls. He sluggishly toed off his shoes, movements filled with sleepiness before he made his way to the pretty boy sleeping in the horrid chair.

“Pretty boy.” He whispered, his voice filled with tenderness for the doe eyed brunette who sighed softly at the compliment in his sleep. He stared at his parted lips, the crooked teeth peaking just behind his plump lower lip. Josh wanted to bite it. He blushed lightly at the sudden, lustful thought.

He struggled to slip his arms around the small boy without waking him up. He lifted him into his arms, and Josh realized he should have picked him up bridal style. He picked him up like he were a small child. Tyler stirred but only to wrap his arms around Josh’s neck. Josh couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up. He felt Tyler move more as he wakened slowly and so he started to lower him when he yawned.

“Josh?” He squeaked, unwrapping his arms delicately from Josh before bringing his hands up to rub at his tired eyes. Josh watched him, infatuated with the boy. He lowered him slowly, letting his body drag down Josh’s until his feet touched the ground. “Is everything okay?” Tyler's hands dropped to his sides. Josh lifted a hand to brush his fingers over the split skin on the bridge of his nose.

“Does this feel any better?” Josh spoke softly, dropping his hand when Tyler winced.

“No… Is Debby okay?” Tyler pressed, unsure why he didn't answer. Josh took a deep breath and sighed.

“She is fine, Tyler.” Josh hadn't meant to sound stern but he didn't want to talk about Debby. He didn't want to think about anything. Tyler bit his lip and looked down, filling Josh with guilt.

“Okay… well I'm glad you're back…” Tyler looked up at Josh with a sleep filled smile.

“How do your hands feel?” Josh almost always spoke sweetly to him. Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Much better. Can I take the bandages off?” His fingers already began picking at the gauze. Josh chuckled.

“You can, yes.” He backed away from Tyler and stalked off to the kitchen. Tyler followed him like a lost puppy, already pulling the bandage off his hands. Tyler stopped in his tracks when he entered the kitchen, watching the way Josh acted. Sure he couldn't see his expression now but it wasn't hard to tell that something was wrong. Everyone can put on a mask.

“Something is wrong. Josh, what happened last night?”

“What does it matter? _It isn't any of your business_.” Josh mumbled, turning slowly to face the frowning brunet.

“You're right… sorry. I just…” Tyler weakly lifted his shoulders in an attempt to shrug. Tyler wouldn't look at him. Josh sighed deeply, watching him.

“My sister is in the hospital. That's where I was. Ashley got drunk and fell down the stairs… her neck is broken and other things are wrong and--” his voice broke. He had to look down so Tyler couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He crossed his arms slowly and shook his head. “They aren't even sure if she'll wake up…” his voice faded, swallowed up by the silence. Tyler let out a shuddering breath.

“I am so, so sorry…” Tyler approached him slowly like he was a cornered animal. Josh lifted a single shoulder in a shrug, his lips trembled as he fought the urge to cry. Tyler stood inches from Josh, movements delicate as he raised his hands to cup Josh's cheeks and gently brush his tears away. “She will be okay. I know she will.” Tyler spoke softly, eyes sad as he watched Josh’s features crumble and break into sobs.

“She shouldn't have been drinking… a-and the fact that Debby just _let_ her…” his sadness molded into anger and his hands clenched to fists. Both men dropped their arms to their sides. Tyler didn't know If Josh was the type of person to snap at people if he's angry. Tyler was not about to get hit by Josh too. Tyler just shook his head and moved forward to wrap his arms around Josh in a hug. He sighed softly. Josh needed this. Tyler couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If Tyler didn't suck up all of Josh's time or have to be babied because of how weak he was or-

“Hey.” Josh's hand came up to cup his cheek. His fingers curled against the back of his neck and dipped into his hair just slightly. He tilted his head up slowly. “Tyler?” He whispered, concern etched on his face. Tyler blinked as he focused on Josh. His lips parted. “You keep going off somewhere. Where do you go? Ty, please stop crying.” Tyler gasped, bringing his hand up to timidly touch at his cheek. His fingertips were wet.

“I'm sorry,” Tyler blurted. A blush tinged his cheeks. Always crying. Josh simply shook his head. His hand curved around the back of Tyler's head and forced it forward so his face was pressed into Josh's neck as he held him close.

“I hate seeing you cry, and that,” Josh paused and nuzzled his face against Tyler's forehead. “That look on your face, Tyler none of this is your fault.” Tyler sobbed softly against Josh, his tears easily soaking and blackening the charcoal colored hoodie he wore.

“I'm sorry. I'm always crying or being so weak and your sister needs you more but I'm in the way and-” Josh used his other hand to place his fingers beneath Tyler's chin and tilt his head back before he eased his lips to Tyler's. Tyler stiffened and froze. He stood there, eyes wide. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He made a tiny shocked sound and a blush heated his cheeks but slowly he melted against the charming man before him, his hands coming to rest just behind his bent elbows.

Josh's lips were as soft as he'd imagined and just as sweet. As soon as the kiss happened, it was over. Tyler pouted as Josh reluctantly pulled away. “You are not weak, and you are not in the way. I promise you that."

 

                            ~

  
Josh and Tyler both sat at the table and Tyler still couldn't help but notice how distant Josh seemed. He was drifting off to places now, his eyes were obviously staring at his plate but Tyler could tell by his blank expression that he didn't see the food that was placed there. Josh had decided he wouldn't dwell on his sister, it wouldn't do him any good anyway. But his stupid head decided to dwell on other things.

Josh's mind was constantly wandering. Tyler figured it had to be about Ashley. Josh was still stuck on things from not long ago, not only their kiss but how before that moment Tyler seemed hesitant, or afraid of Josh. Was he afraid? Josh frowned suddenly, an unpleasant memory coming to mind.

_“No please, Matt, don't do that…” Tyler whispered, looking around sporadically at the people crowding the halls. Matt held Tyler's face and kept leaning in, a sly smile on his lips. “I said, stop! I am straight!” He shoved at Matt but had no success. Tyler gasped as Matt’s fist collided with his cheek. He stumbled back and hit against the harsh metal lockers. He slid to the floor, looking up at Matt who came closer. Matt’s face was red with anger and embarrassment._

_“You fucking slut, you've led me on **all this time!** ” Matt shouted, bending over Tyler._

_“Please don't.” He whispered. His voice cracked. He glanced at the other students in the hall who just stared. Some boy came from the crowd, shoving past the wall of kids and immediately went to Matt and shoved him. Tyler gasped softly, staring at the back of some boy who had blue hair. Matt tried to throw a punch at the stranger but missed. The blue haired boy punched Matt finally and had him cowering against the lockers. He trembled from where he watched and the boy went to punch Matt again. Tyler started sitting up more as teachers got involved. They quickly went to the boys and pulled them apart before dragging them off._

Matty Healy. Josh cringed. He hated that guy. Josh sighed softly, his knuckles were white from him tightly clenching his fists. Josh had always kept an eye on the small brunet throughout High School, he just didn't let him know that though. He won't admit that he had heard the whole thing between him and Matty and he won't admit that he had a huge crush on Tyler as well.

Josh is more surprised that it took him so long to realize that this was the boy. Josh looked at Tyler now, ignoring his food and he wasn't surprised to see Tyler staring at him already. Josh noted the blush that seemed locked onto his cheeks ever since their kiss. Josh didn't even feel guilty about it.

Josh opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. “Uh.” Josh started, “Did you happen to go to the High School near Second and Third street?” He asked slowly, finally looking at Tyler. He only brought it up to see if Tyler had remembered him or at least remembered the blue haired boy because Josh was almost certain that Tyler had not seen his face.

Tyler frowned slightly, unsure as to where this came from. He wondered if he should answer, but Josh didn't give him a chance because he spoke once more.

“I remember… in my senior year, there was a boy.” He paused in thought. “He was punched by another boy over an argument of some sort. I stopped the kid from hitting the boy anymore but I was dragged off with him before I could see the kid and ask if he was okay..” Josh bit his lip. “I guess what I-”

“Why are you bringing this up?” Tyler's voice trembled as he spoke suddenly. “My friend was upset with me. He tried to kiss me and when I shoved him away.. he punched me. I was straight. He wasn't.” He looked down at his half full plate. “You did not stop any kid, the boy who did stop,” Tyler hesitated on the simple name. “Matty…. had blue hair at the time and you don't seem like someone who would dye their hair.”

“You're right.” Josh mumbled, not wanting Tyler to get shaken up anymore over something from so long ago. “I just wanted to know if that was you, I didn't know we went to the same school. I'm sorry I brought it up.” Josh was trying to make it seem like he was clueless to the whole thing. He simply shook his head.

“Why did you bring this up? Why?” Tyler asked quietly, pushing his plate away distastefully. Why would Josh lie and say he was the boy who intervened that day? How old is Josh anyway?

“I could tell you were frightened of me… you don't need to be scared, I wouldn't ever hurt you. I never would have let anyone hit you, ever. You're too precious, you don't deserve it Ty.” Josh spoke softly. He looked from his plate to the small boy whose eyes swam with tears.

Josh's heart melted at the sight of him. He looked so tiny. He hated that Tyler was hurting. Josh wanted to protect him from everything but the cuts on his hands and his split nose mocked him, telling him that he won't always be able to save Tyler from harm. He loathed it.

“Thank you.” Tyler whispered, snapping Josh away from his spiraling thoughts. A small smile was on his face. It was honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. He sniffled, wiping at his tears. He let out a watery laugh and shook his head. “Why are you so nice to me?” He asked quietly, looking to Josh.

“I…” Josh started, really unsure as to why he was so nice to Tyler. “I don't know.” He lied easily. Tyler smiled shyly and went back to eating his food, Josh on the other hand was too busy worrying about the butterflies in his stomach to eat.

His phone rung abruptly from across the room, clearing his thoughts again. He looked to Tyler quickly and then got up immediately. The table shook because of his struggle to get up fast enough. Tyler laughed quietly, watching with amusement. Josh grabbed his phone and quickly swiped on the answer icon. He brought the phone up to his ear.

After a few seconds of silence, “What?” Josh blurted after listening to the other person on the line, his eyes widening. Tyler frowned and got up to walk to Josh. He stood in front of him, watching his face change from confusion to shock. “She said what?”

“ _Debby_ ,” Tyler heard the faint voice on the phone say.

“I'll be over as soon as possible.” Josh said urgently and hung up. “That was the hospital, I have to go. Do… do you want to come?” Josh had already begun heading for the door, his hand darted out to grab his keys.

“Have you seen me?” Tyler joked, watching his every move. “They will think you abuse me.” He brought his healing hands up to touch gently at the gash on the bridge of his nose. Josh sighed softly but smiled at Tyler.

“Alright. I'll leave my phone here for you to call me if you need to.”

“That won't be necessary- Josh, just go.” Tyler laughed, not wanting to hold up him any longer.

Josh frowned and hesitated by the door. “You really should have your nose looked at..”

“I'll be fine dad, go.” He teased, smirking. Josh just blushed and cleared his throat, causing Tyler to raise a brow at his expression. Tyler laughed and shook his head as Josh left quickly. Alone again. Tyler looked to the table and decided he'd clean up for Josh when he came home.

Tyler picked up the plates and stacked them before taking them to the sink and resting them on the counter. He returned and got the cups this time along with the silverware. He brought everything to the kitchen sink. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Tyler turned around and headed for the door. Did Josh forget something? Nah, he would have used his keys. Or maybe he was just too lazy. Tyler opened the door. Confusion completely took over his features at the sight of Debby standing there with his brother right beside her. His brother had blood running out of his nose and mouth and his lip was split open.

“Debby… Zack?” Tyler started, flinching when Debby brought up a hand and smacked Tyler hard on his temple with the back of a pistol.

~

Tyler woke with a start, his limbs heavy in their spots. His vision swam and darkness crept into his sight and stayed there. He winced, tilting his head to try and rub his temple on his shoulder. He doesn't really remember what happened but when he sees Debby sitting across from him with Zack kneeling at her side like a chained dog, he remembers. His back ached from where he sat, tied in a chair. He tugged his arms, trying to break free of the rope that bound his wrists and ankles to the chair he sat in. Panic quickly set in. His heart pounded, he couldn't stop the tremors that rippled down his arms to his cold fingers. 

“Debby please whatever you're thinking-”

“Shut up!” She shouted, making both Tyler and Zack jump in their spots at her sudden outburst. “You think I'd let you fuck around with Josh? You think I don't know what you two are doing together?”

“We are just friends! Nothing is happening I swear, please Debby, don't do this.” He spoke softly. He did not want to set her off.

“I am not stupid, Tyler! I know he fucked this idiot, I have Josh's house bugged. I know everything that happens here.” She spoke through clenched teeth. “I'm going to untie your hands and you're going to write a goodbye letter to Josh and I will make sure that you _never_ see him again. Got it? And, if you do try anything,” she leaned forward towards Tyler which made him lean back deeper into the chair and away from her. Her lips slowly turned up into a smile. Shivers rolled down Tyler's spine at her calm demeanor. He swallowed thickly.

 

“ _I'll cut your fucking eyes out_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic is going nowhere and I feel bad because I don't want to waste your time with this repeating plot. I'm struggling with this story. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck
> 
> Follow me on twitter and yea  
> @ColorfulCastiel
> 
> Hate and everything in between is welcomeeee


End file.
